


Handicap

by ifuckingknowyou



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Legend (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Jokes, Case Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Swearing, Tom Hardy - Freeform, Undercover Missions, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifuckingknowyou/pseuds/ifuckingknowyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Известный преступник Ронни Крэй приезжает в Лондон; Эггзи должен извлечь из него информацию старым добрым способом - через постель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> На фоне грядущего выхода фильма про братьев Крэй, где Тэрон играет бойфренда Тома Харди, автора немного упороло. Это результат. При написании были просмотрены боксерские матчи, прочитана книжка "Гид по стилю для джентльменов, денди и деловых людей", изучены google maps, сайты по вскрытию электронных сейфов и сорты чая в Японии. Автор очень старался сделать все максимально правдоподобно. Enjoy.

Пять тридцать утра, и Мерлин открывает глаза. Когда в течение двадцати лет встаешь в одно и то же время, надобность в будильнике отпадает: проснешься, даже если до этого бодрствовал больше суток. Что, учитывая работу Мерлина, происходит гораздо чаще положенного.

Мерлин вздыхает и садится, спустив ноги на пол. В утренней тишине шорох сбрасываемого одеяла и собственное дыхание звучат особенно громко. Он с силой проводит рукой по лицу, позволяет себе еще несколько мгновений посмотреть перед собой бессмысленным взглядом и встает. Из спальни он выходит уже полностью проснувшимся: никаких путешествий с закрытыми глазами в ванную, сонных столкновений с дверным косяком и прочих атрибутов многих только  что проснувшихся людей. Агент Кингсмана должен быть всегда наготове.

Мерлин бесшумно ступает по прохладным деревянным половицам, заходит на кухню и начинает приготовление питательного коктейля. Громкий треск шейкера нарушает безмолвие и Мерлин едва заметно морщится. Он неторопливо пьет, глядя в окно на пока пустынную улицу, тщательно моет стакан и аккуратно ставит на сушилку, все еще погруженный в свои мысли.

 

***

 

Воздух ранним утром кажется обманчиво чистым и свежим. Мерлин запирает дверь и начинает неспешно бежать, постепенно наращивая темп. Звук отталкивающихся от асфальта кроссовок тоже кажется слишком громким. Мерлин не слушает музыку, когда бегает, и причина вовсе не в паранойе быть застигнутым врасплох, а в простом факте: он любит тишину. Ценит ее, наслаждается ею так, как может только человек, находящийся в постоянном шуме.

Вернувшись домой, Мерлин принимает душ, бреется и готовит завтрак. Шелест газеты и тонкое звяканье чашки о блюдце восстанавливают утреннюю тишину и Мерлин упивается этими последними на сегодня спокойными минутами. Когда он выходит на улицу во второй раз, Лондон вокруг уже начал свой суетный день.

 

***

 

 Мерлин выходит из капсулы, быстрым шагом проходит по коридору, пересекает двойные двери и сразу оказывается со всех сторон окружен: звуками, действиями, людьми. Мимо снуют десятки агентов, сосредоточенно печатающих в своих планшетах, каждый второй в наушниках, четко отдает кому-то инструкции. За стеклом видно, как внизу кипит своя бурная деятельность; то и дело проезжают кары с техниками, в дальней части  ангара механики колдуют над обшивкой самолета. По степени активности  штаб кажется в середине рабочего дня, а уж никак не в его начале. Из ниоткуда у плеча Мерлина материализуется Ивейн, легко подстраивается под его шаг и бодро рапортует обо всех обновлениях, возникших за время его отсутствия. Когда Мерлин доходит до своего кабинета, он уже снова в курсе всех событий.

\- Спасибо, Ивейн.

 Мерлин нажимает на дверную ручку- видимого замка нет, однако открыть может только Мерлин и узкий круг лиц, добавленных в биометрическую систему защиты. С недавних пор этот круг стал еще меньше. Ивейн кивает, но не уходит, так что Мерлин пропускает ее вперед, входит следом, закрывает дверь и вопросительно поднимает брови.

\- Сэр, сразу хочу сказать, что это не подтвержденная информация, но у нас есть все основания предполагать, что Ронни  Крэй появился в Лондоне.

Долгие годы службы научили Мерлина задавливать любые чувства, не дав им даже зародиться, поэтому весь коктейль эмоций - опасение, страх, надежда, - гаснут, не успев вспыхнуть.

\- Конкретнее. На каких основаниях построено такое предположение? - ровным голосом спрашивает Мерлин.

\- Непроверенный источник утверждает, что видел Крэя входящим сегодня ночью в отель HolidayInn в Кенсингтоне. Бор уже проверил список постояльцев - Крэя в нем нет.

Что, конечно же, еще ни о чем не говорит. Мерлин топчет вновь грозящую прорваться надежду.

\- Кто сейчас занимается этим вопросом? Все еще Бор?

\- Нет, он закончил в четыре. Его сменил Персиваль.

И даже не позвонил. Засранец.

\- Спасибо за информацию, Ивейн. Возвращайтесь к работе.

\- Сэр.

Оставшись один, Мерлин втыкает наушник и соединяется с Персивалем.

\- Доброе утро!

\- Ты в штабе?

\- В отделе разработок. Что такое?

\- Сейчас приду, - фраза выходит угрожающей, но Мерлин не пытается это исправить. Персиваль в курсе, почему у Мерлина такая реакция.

 

***

 

Попасть в отдел разработок  Мерлину не удается - в коридоре ему встречается выглядящий взъерошенным Леон - очки набекрень, галстук слегка скошен; руки Мерлина чешутся его поправить.

\- Мерлин, отлично! - восклицает мужчина и протягивает свой планшет.

Мерлин не берет его, вопросительно смотрит на Леона, пока тот не встряхивает им раздраженно и поясняет:

\- Разберись с Галахадом, я больше не могу.

Мерлин незаметно вздыхает и, наконец, принимает планшет, переключаясь на канал Галахада. На экране появляется изображение промышленной зоны с высоты нескольких десятков метров.

\- Галахад, доложите обстановку.

\- Мерлин? Леон сдался? - "слабак" остается непроизнесенным, но явно подразумевающимся. Перед глазами Мерлина появляется, кажется, водонапорная башня, тонкие перекладины лестницы и пара оксфордов, по ним спускающихся. Взгляд Эггзи перемещается вбок, на крышу соседнего здания, находящегося далеко внизу.

Внутренности Мерлина неприятно сводит.

\- Галахад? Позвольте спросить, что вы планируете делать?

\- Прыгать, - весело подтверждает опасения Мерлина Эггзи.

\- Отрицательно. Ни в коем...

\- О, да брось! Тут не больше четырех метров! - Эггзи прекращает спускаться и хватается рукой за железный обруч, окольцовывающий башню, дергает, проверяя на прочность.

\- Галахад. Спускайтесь ниже, - Мерлина снова перебивают, и он чувствует, как начинает дергаться глаз. Манеры...

\- Я не могу ниже, меня будет видно, - взгляд Эггзи намеренно перемещается на камеры, расставленные по периметру здания. - Давай, ты же знаешь, что я могу это сделать. Бонд прыгнул, а я чо, лысый штоле, - повисает пауза. - Прости, Мерлин.

Мерлин устало трет виски:

\- Слишком опасно. Оставайтесь на месте, я попробую отключить камеры, - не отвлекаясь от экрана, он двигается в сторону чьего-то стола, владелец которого отсутствует. - Ничего не предпринимайте.

Несколько минут Мерлин пытается взломать чужую систему безопасности, слушая, как Эггзи бубнит под нос какую-то песенку.

\- Запрос на прыжок.

Никакого терпения.

\- Запрос отклонен, - не отрываясь, отвечает Мерлин.

\- У меня нет времени, объект скоро вернется, - ноет Эггзи, и Мерлин слышит протяжный скрип ржавого металла, испытывающего на себе внезапный вес в 176 фунтов.

\- Галахад, запрещаю! Я почти закончил! - система безопасности на удивление сложная, учитывая, казалось бы, безобидный вид деятельности объекта. По ней одной можно сделать вывод - что-то тут нечисто.

\- Готово! Теперь... - но Мерлин не успевает закончить, потому что в наушниках его перебивает свист воздуха и резкий выдох. - Галахад, твою мать! - рявкает Мерлин и ощущает на своем плече симпатизирующее похлопывание. Периферийным зрением он видит, что это Ланселот.

\- Говорил же, что смогу, - слегка сдавленно, но не менее самодовольно сообщает Эггзи.

Мерлин переключается на трансляцию и видит край крыши и слегка покачивающиеся антенны. Мерлин тихо матерится.

\- Повреждения?

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Картинка скачет, Эггзи, ты хромаешь. Повреждения? - напряженно повторяет Мерлин.

\- Черт. Всего лишь небольшое растяжение, не переживай, чувак.

От обращения у Мерлина опять дергается глаз, и Ланселот снова похлопывает его по плечу.

\- Агент не смеет игнорировать приказы своего координатора, Галахад.  _Не смеет,_ \- цедит Мерлин, переключаясь на взломанные камеры и наблюдая, как к зданию подъезжает машина. - Объект на подходе. Я задержу его, но действуйте быстро, - пальцы Мерлина  мелькают по тачпаду, выуживая номер телефона, проводят его через защищенный канал и нажимают вызов.

\- Доброе утро, сэр, - сообщает Мерлин с идеальным манчестерским акцентом. - Это госпиталь Святого Энтони. К нам поступил пациент и мы имеем все основания предполагать, что это ваша жена.

\- Что?! - восклицает объект и запальчиво бросает трубку. Камеры показывают мужчину средних лет, вышедшего из машины и теперь нервно уткнувшегося в телефон.

Еще несколько быстрых нажатий и номер телефона жены внезапно становится вне зоны действия сети. Объект видимо чертыхается, набирая повторно.

\- Готово, - сообщает Эггзи. - Возвращаюсь на крышу.

Мерлин переключает картинку как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить двух сотрудников, идущих по коридору навстречу Эггзи.

\- За углом двое, - предупреждает Мерлин.

\- Понял, - тихо отвечает Эггзи и ныряет в темный закоулок. Мужчины проходят мимо, и Эггзи быстро пробегает оставшиеся до двери на лестницу метры.

Мерлин отключает блокировку номера жены и наблюдает, как объект, наконец дозвонившись, кричит в телефон; беспокойство на его лице сменяется на облегчение, а следом - злость.

\- Северная часть крыши, - сообщает Мерлин, потирая ладонью лоб.

К столу возвращается незаметно уходившая Рокси и приносит стаканчик с кофе из автомата. Мерлин благодарно кивает и берет его, продолжая давать инструкции Эггзи. Когда тот, наконец, оказывается внизу и на безопасном расстоянии от здания, Мерлин переключается на объект. Он идет по коридору и скрывается в своем кабинете. Мерлин наблюдает за закрытой дверью, ожидая, не выскочит ли мужчина обратно, размахивая руками. Спустя пять минут все по-прежнему спокойно, и Мерлин выходит из чужой системы, подчищая все возможные следы своего в ней присутствия.

\- Возвращайтесь на базу, Галахад, - сварливо даже для собственных ушей, сообщает Мерлин.

\- Уже бегу, дорогой, - жизнерадостно отвечает Эггзи.

Мерлин стискивает зубы, отключается и, наконец, поднимает взгляд от планшета. Рокси уже ушла; в паре метрах от него неловко мнется парень - очевидно, хозяин стола, оккупированного Мерлином. Тот встает, кивает парню и продолжает свой прерванный к Персивалю путь.

Персиваль, к абсолютному отсутствию удивления у Мерлина, все еще в отделе разработок  - оживленно болтает со своим чудаковатым приятелем, охая и ахая над всеми показываемыми ему плодами вдохновения. Мерлин в который раз задается вопросом, почему на каждого даже самого собранного и компетентного агента всегда находится один человек, способный сбивать его с рабочего настроя. Для Персиваля таким человеком, к сожалению, является Стивенсон.

\- Персиваль! - громко и властно окликает Мерлин, с ноткой удовлетворения отмечая, как оба мужчины виновато вздрагивают.

\- Мерлин! Что-то ты долго, - невозмутимо отвечает Персиваль, тощий ублюдок.

\- Ты закончил восторгаться всеми безумными идеями своего бойфренда? - обычно Мерлин предпочитает быть более вежливым, но утренняя беседа с Эггзи заметно истощила его запасы учтивости, и они еще не успели восстановиться.

\- Не безумными, а полезными, - тихо бормочет Стивенсон, не поправляя реплику насчет бойфренда.

\- Ты какой-то заведенный, - замечает Персиваль, выходя в общий коридор и направляясь к кофейному автомату в углу. - Леон спихнул на тебя командование миссией Галахада?

\- Леону стоит взять выходной, он становится слишком впечатлительным.

Персиваль делает еще два шага в сторону автомата, останавливается, передумав, и направляется к своему кабинету.

 

***

 

\- Итак, - начинает Персиваль, нажимая кнопку электрочайника.

\- Крэй. Ты проверил отель на его поддельные фамилии?

\- Да. Он въехал под именем Том Джонсон. Одиннадцатый этаж.

\- И ты узнал эту информацию... - вкрадчиво говорит Мерлин.

\- ...в шесть тридцать, - у Персиваля хватает совести выглядеть виноватым.

Мерлин ждет. С каждой секундой тишина становится все более гнетущей. С громким щелчком вскипает чайник, портя должный эффект, и Персиваль достает две чашки.

\- Не хотел возрождать твои надежды, - легко отвечает на невысказанный вопрос Персиваль.

У каждого человека, чья работа так или иначе связана с борьбой с преступностью, будь то полицейский или секретный агент, есть нераскрытое дело. Злодей, поймать которого не удается, раз за разом.

Для Мерлина это Ронни Крэй.

История была донельзя банальной: Крэй Старший был первым заданием Мерлина. Тогда еще юный и полный пыла, окрыленный успешно пройденными вступительными испытаниями, Мерлин действовал быстро и необдуманно. Идея подобраться к могущественному и опасному преступнику через его сына казалась Мерлину до безобразия легко выполнимой, и он никак не ожидал потерпеть поражение.

\- Я сам виноват. Не стоило давать столь важное задание новичку, - сказал тогда Артур разочарованно и поджал губы, и Мерлин поклялся себе, в тот же самый момент, что никогда больше не допустит такой ошибки.

Годы шли; Мерлин набирался опыта, прошел дополнительное обучение, заимел собственную команду подчиненных, стал координатором, но Крэй все еще оставался вне зоны досягаемости Кингсмана и таким и умер, передав все сыну.

Дела это не облегчило - Ронни, как и отец, был параноиком - подозревал всех и вся, проверял всех устраивающихся к нему на работу, будь то даже простая уборщица; не доверял электронным носителям и хранил всю действительно важную информацию в бумажном виде.

За годы безуспешных попыток подобраться к нему, Кингсман, к сожалению, открыл слишком много лиц, отчего работа под прикрытием становилась все более проблемной. Оставался старый и банальный, но оттого не менее эффективный метод соблазнения, однако для него не хватало молодых агентов. Теперь же у них появился шанс. Рокси была идеальным кандидатом, если бы не одно "но" - Крэй был геем.

Следовательно, остается только один  вариант.

 

***

 

Мерлин заканчивает показ слайдов, и Артур снимает очки. Новый Артур - не такой старый, как прошлый, виски лишь слегка тронуты сединой, задумчиво трет подбородок.

\- Как я понимаю, попытки извлечь информацию из Крэя продолжаются на протяжении без малого двадцати лет, - говорит Артур и закрывает лежащую перед ним папку. - А ваш кандидат работает в Кингсмане только два года.  Вы уверены, что Галахад подходит на эту роль?

\- Да, сэр. Анвин показывает блестящие результаты на каждом задании, - о том, какими методами он этих результатов добивается, Артуру знать совсем не обязательно.

\- Безусловно, но вы _абсолютно_ уверены, что он справится с этим? - Артур внимательно смотрит на Мерлина, словно пытается прочитать мысли: взгляд тяжелый, призванный вызвать у собеседника острый дискомфорт и заставить сомневаться во всех принятых решениях. Мерлин не чувствует беспокойства - у него иммунитет, привитый предыдущим Артуром. Он спокойно отвечает на взгляд и говорит:

\- Абсолютно.

 

***

 

Перед входом в медицинское крыло Мерлин не делает паузы ни на секунду; не позволяет себе остановиться и подготовиться, просто толкает дверь.

Эггзи выглядит потрепанно - пиджак отсутствует, рубашка помята, первые две пуговицы расстегнуты, галстук неопрятным мотком торчит из кармана, - при виде такого обращения с дорогим материалом Мерлин изо всех сил подавляет желание сделать замечание - в случае с Эггзи, бесполезное.

Завидев Мерлина, Эггзи расплывается в глупой улыбке на пол-лица; Мерлин давит в себе автоматическое желание улыбнуться в ответ и силой воли заставляет лицо сохранить беспристрастное выражение.

\- Мерлин! Дружище! Как я рад тебя видеть! Что нового?

Как будто это не он нарушил все приказы не далее как два часа назад, мелкий гаденыш.

\- Как твоя нога?

Эггзи пожимает плечами:

\- Как я и сказал, простое растяжение. Пара дней, и я снова в строю.

\- Это хорошо, потому что у тебя уже есть задание.

\- Какое? - оживляется Эггзи.

\- Почему ты все еще здесь? - вместо ответа, спрашивает Мерлин.

\- Медсестра обещала принести мне волшебную мазь, - отвечает Эггзи, приподнимая предположительно травмированную ногу. - Чего ты так смотришь, она уже наложила держащую повязку, под брюками не видно.

Как по команде, из дальней двери появляется Идеальная Маргарет, как всегда, с идеально уложенной прической, в идеально наглаженном, ослепительно белоснежном халате. При виде Мерлина ее глаза едва заметно сужаются, но она вежливо улыбается и холодно приветствует:

\- Мерлин.

\- Маргарет.

Взгляд Эггзи мечется  между ними, лицо приобретает озадаченное выражение.

Маргарет, наконец, перестает буравить Мерлина взглядом  и поворачивается к Эггзи.

\- Вот. Наноси под повязку три раза в день, и будешь как новый.

\- Спасибо, Маргарет, вы - волшебница, - улыбается Эггзи и подмигивает.

Мерлин до боли стискивает зубы и снова мысленно проверяет, чтобы лицо оставалось неизменно нейтральным.

\- Готов идти?

\- Ага, - Эггзи резво вскакивает со стула и едва заметно морщится; Мерлин давит в себе желание спросить, точно ли он в порядке, разворачивается и идет к выходу.

Дорога в кабинет Мерлина - пытка. Эггзи прихрамывает, совсем немного, это действительно не сильное растяжение, но этого достаточно для предательского порыва перекинуть руку Эггзи через плечо и помочь тому идти.

Они, наконец, доходят до кабинета, и Мерлин облегченно выдыхает, когда Эггзи -  как обычно, не спросив разрешения, - падает на диван, стоящий у дальней стены. Это хороший диван, удобный, в меру мягкий; Мерлин провел на нем много ночей, когда работа не позволяла уйти домой. А еще на нем почему-то всегда снятся сны.

\- Чай? - вырывается у Мерлина и он внутренне чертыхается, но расслабляется, когда  Эггзи устало улыбается и кивает.

Как и у Персиваля, у Мерлина в кабинете есть электрочайник, а также набор чашек и коробка бисквитов. Про чайник знают все, а про бисквиты - немногие, но Мерлин заставляет себя не анализировать, когда выкладывает несколько штук на блюдце.

Ничего не подозревающий Эггзи благодарно принимает чашку, а при виде бисквитов смотрит на Мерлина так тепло, словно все же что-то знает.

-  Спасибо, - мягко и тихо говорит Эггзи, и чему-то нематериальному в грудной клетке Мерлина становится горячо, и хочется сесть рядом с Эггзи. Вместо этого Мерлин едва заметно улыбается и отходит к проекторному экрану на стене.

Он рассказывает Эггзи о Крэе Старшем, обо всех попытках Кингсмана к нему подобраться, переходит к Крэю Младшему и, наконец, доходит до задания Эггзи.

\- Твоя цель - ежедневник Крэя. Вся самая важная информация, его контакты, поставщики, все - в этой маленькой книжечке. Укради ее, сделай копию, сфотографируй страницы - главное, добудь содержимое.

\- Позволь еще раз уточнить - сделать я это должен... - протягивает Эггзи.

\- Втеревшись к нему в доверие.

\- Ты хотел сказать - залезши к нему в трусы.

\- По существу, да. Залезши к нему в трусы.

\- Ну... Окей, - со смешком говорит Эггзи. - Не выглядит таким уж сложным испытанием. Я имею в виду, - поспешно продолжает Эггзи, видя взгляд Мерлина, - Он очень красивый мужик.

\- Эггзи, - тихо говорит Мерлин, - Не похерь все. Это очень важная миссия.

\- Я знаю, - посерьезнев, отвечает Эггзи. - И я не облажаюсь, Мерлин, обещаю. _Обещаю_ , - повторяет, глядя в глаза.

        Мерлин кивает. Они держат зрительный контакт, и Эггзи первым отводит взгляд, откашлявшись. Мерлин отворачивается и занимает себя закрыванием коробки и прятаньем бисквитов в шкаф.

\- Займись своей ногой. Чем скорее восстановишься, тем быстрее приступишь.

 

***

 

Пока у Эггзи больничный, Мерлин занят подготовкой: совершаются звонки, поднимаются связи с нужными людьми. Когда, спустя неделю, полностью восстановившийся Эггзи возвращается на базу, Мерлин находит его в тренировочном зале. Эггзи в середине спарринга с Рокси, и такое зрелище всегда собирает группу поддержки. При виде Мерлина несколько агентов виновато опускают взгляд и спешат вернуться к работе; большинство же неотрывно наблюдают за дерущимися.

А еще считаются профессионалами.

Эггзи не обращает на толпу никакого внимания: он сосредоточен на сопернике, взгляд цепкий, выискивающий слабые места. Тело Эггзи в постоянном движении - блокирует удары, уворачивается, наносит ответные. Смотреть на это действительно приятно, но у Мерлина слишком много планов на сегодня, и вымотанный Эггзи в них не входит.

\- Галахад, - негромко окликает Мерлин, и, не смотря на всеобщий гул, Эггзи его слышит и удивленно поворачивает голову, нарушая концентрацию, чем Рокси незамедлительно пользуется - подпрыгивает и обхватывает Эггзи ногами за шею, эффективно опрокидывая его на татами. Эггзи смеется, бормочет что-то про приемчики из американских фильмов, встает и галантно целует Рокси руку. Она лишь ухмыляется в ответ, кивает Мерлину и уходит; опомнившийся персонал разбредается по своим делам, а Эггзи - взъерошенный, оживленный, с блестящими глазами, - подходит к Мерлину.

\- Привет, - улыбаясь, говорит Эггзи. - Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

\- Как я вижу, ты полностью восстановился.

\- Чува-ак, - тянет Эггзи, - самые скучные семь дней в моей жизни. В чем дело?

\- Что ты знаешь о боксе?

\- Нихера не знаю, приятель. А что?

\- Теперь узнаешь.

 

***

 

Стандартная техника соблазнения никак не подходит в случае Ронни Крэя: с ним нельзя познакомиться на улице или купить ему выпивку в пабе; следовательно, придется идти сложным путем. Обширная сеть криминального бизнеса Крэя, помимо тесного общения с ворами и дезертирами, рэкета, сбыта и производства ювелирных украшений, включает также боксерский клуб LegendsBoxing, где регулярно проходят, казалось бы, легальные бои, но на совсем незаконные ставки.

\- Дружище, - немного ошалело произносит Эггзи, - Да я же как Брюс Уиллис в Криминальном Чтиве.

\- Главное, не закончи, как он, - предупреждает Мерлин, но Эггзи отмахивается.

\- Скажи, что мне нужно делать.

 

***

 

\- Первое, что ты должен знать - боевая стойка, - Мерлин ставит ноги на ширине плеч, левая нога на полшага вперед. - Вес распредели на обе ноги.

Эггзи стоит напротив и зеркалит Мерлина. В комнате пахнет пылью, помещение маленькое и неиспользуемое. Скоро здесь станет жарко и душно, но Мерлин хочет обойтись без внимания зевак - Эггзи должен быть сконцентрирован.

\- Чуть-чуть наклонись вперед. Да, вот так. Смотри прямо. Согни левую руку... Да. Прижми правый локоть к туловищу, он должен защищать подреберье. Кулак защищает голову. В упрощенном виде вся суть бокса сводится к тому, чтобы нанести противнику как можно больше ударов,  а самому меньше пропустить...

\- Да что ты говоришь, - бормочет Эггзи, и Мерлин хмурится.

Если не обращать внимания на саркастичные ремарки, обучать Эггзи легко: две недели тренировок и он впитывает в себя новые знания, как губка; быстро реагирует и оказывается хорошим тактиком.

\- Не понимаю, чего ты так удивляешься, - немного обиженно бурчит Эггзи после похвалы Мерлина. - Как будто я не Кингсман.

\- Твои "тактики" обычно сводятся к неоправданному риску и неподчинению приказам, - говорит Мерлин, делая выпад вправо-вперед. Эггзи блокирует его и пригибается, целясь ниже пояса.

\- Нарушение, - отклоняясь, сообщает Мерлин.

\- Сам сказал, что там будут бои без правил, - отвечает Эггзи и обхватывает Мерлина перчаткой за шею.

Тот ставит подножку, сбивает Эггзи с ног, и они вместе валятся на пол. На сегодня тренировка уже подошла к концу; именно поэтому Мерлин позволяет Эггзи перевернуться, меняя их местами и оказываясь сидящим верхом на Мерлине. Эггзи пытается атаковать, но Мерлин легко блокирует удары, раз за разом, пока Эггзи не сдается и не выпрямляется, по-прежнему сидя на Мерлине. Раскрасневшийся, мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу, Эггзи улыбается Мерлину, открыто и ослепительно, смотрит с вызовом. Мерлин сощуривается и дергается вперед, переворачивая и подминая Эггзи под себя. Тот улыбается еще шире и шевелит бровями; Мерлин подавляет в себе желание смутиться от их компрометирующей позы и говорит:

\- Ты готов.

\- К чему? - слегка теряется Эггзи.

\- К боям. Это последнее занятие.

\- И все? - Эггзи внезапно выглядит неуверенным и смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами.

Пальцы Мерлина в перчатке дергаются от желания разгладить появившуюся на лбу Эггзи морщинку. Вместо этого он встает, снимает перчатку и подает руку, вздергивая Эггзи на ноги.

\- Вы справитесь, Галахад.

 

***

 

\- Очки, конечно, придется снимать, - говорит Мерлин и протягивает футляр.

Эггзи с интересом его изучает, и Мерлин поясняет:

\- Обычный бы блокировал звук. Этот же будет служить как дополнительная прослушка. Основной жучок прикрепишь к шортам.

Эггзи достает и надевает очки; на нем его обычная штатская одежда: низко висящие джинсы, кроссовки, толстовка цвета вырвиглаз; вкупе с кепкой и очками он выглядит, как смесь гопника и хипстера, и такой образ ему до странного идет.

\- Помни: не привлекай к себе излишнего внимания, но и не оставайся в тени; заведи знакомства, пообщайся с ровесниками...

\- Ты меня как будто в старшую школу отправляешь, - ухмыляется Эггзи, хлопает Мерлина по плечу и подмигивает. - Не переживай, папочка.

\- Никогда меня так больше не называй, - морщится Мерлин.

Эггзи примирительно вскидывает руки, улыбается и уходит, напоследок лениво отдав двумя пальцами честь. Мерлин стоит в дверях ателье и наблюдает, как он вразвалочку удаляется вниз по улице; сердце Мерлина стучит слишком быстро, и он внезапно осознает, что нервничает. Ощущение кажется непривычным; Мерлин руководит такими миссиями всю свою жизнь и популярен среди агентов именно за непоколебимое спокойствие и здравую оценку любой ситуации. Может пройти месяц, прежде чем Эггзи вступит в контакт с Крэем. У Мерлина нет никаких причин для беспокойства.

\- Я слышала, сэр Гарет только что вернулся из Киото и привез с собой банчу. Хочешь чашечку? - Рокси вырывает Мерлина из глубин самоанализа, и он слегка заторможено переводит на нее взгляд.

\- Пойдем. Пока Галахад доберется до Южного Лондона, мы успеем выпить по одной. А я расскажу тебе о тайном увлечении Персиваля, - улыбается Рокси.

\- Я знаю _все_ тайные увлечения Персиваля, - сообщает Мерлин и идет за ней.

 

***

 

Мерлин включает трансляцию с очков Эггзи как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть вспыхивающий огонек зажигалки.

\- Мамкин хахаль настоящий пидорас, - говорит Эггзи с сильным южным акцентом. - Пришлось, типа, с ранних лет учиться постоять за себя.

\- А мой папашка не одобряет, что я сюда хожу. Говорит, ему не нравится бокс. Нет, ну ты прикинь?

\- Бокс - самый, блядь, охуенный спорт, чувак, - соглашается Эггзи, и его собеседник - рыжий парень, - весомо кивает, сжимая сигарету разбитыми губами.

\- Когда я советовал завести знакомства, я не говорил начинать курить, Галахад, - сообщает в наушник Мерлин.

К Эггзи подходит еще двое мужчин - оба разной степени избитости, и Мерлин наблюдает, как Эггзи плавно вливается в коллектив.

 

***

 

\- Мне кажется, я начинаю втягиваться, - спустя несколько дней, говорит Эггзи. - Еще немного и начну смотреть трансляции матчей в пабах.

\- Только не пей слишком много, - отвечает Мерлин, не отрываясь от экрана.

\- Что ты там делаешь вообще? - Эггзи перестает бесцельно блуждать по кабинету, подходит к Мерлину и заглядывает через плечо.

\- Редактирую отчет о пройденной миссии Бора, - мрачно сообщает Мерлин.

\- Ты прямо весь светишься от радости, - говорит Эггзи прямо над ухом Мерлина. От него сильно несет табаком.

\- У вас, агентов, очень странное видение событий, - бурчит Мерлин и выделяет красным целый абзац.

\- "А потом что-то бахнуло и я побежал в сторону елок", - зачитывает Эггзи и посмеивается, низко и скрипуче, и в груди Мерлина теплеет от этого "хе-хе-хе".

Разбирать путанные объяснения  Бора гораздо приятнее в компании, плечу тепло от прислоняющегося к нему Эггзи, и Мерлин ловит себя на том, что, вместо привычного раздражения, испытывает, скорее, ироничное великодушие.

\- Неужели у всех агентов такие охрененно тупые отчеты? - вопрошает Эггзи.

\- Только у идиотов, - отвечает Мерлин, и, после паузы, оба начинают смеяться. Мерлин поворачивает голову, и смех застревает в горле - глаза Эггзи горят, окруженные лучиками морщинок от смеха. Он выглядит таким потрясающе красивым, что Мерлин замирает, не может заставить себя отвернуться.

\- Ты так редко смеешься, - тихо говорит Эггзи. - Всегда такой грозный и серьезный. Прямой, как палка. Будто зонт проглотил.

Мерлин фыркает и поворачивается к экрану.

\- Мне нравится твой смех, - совсем тихо, почти беззвучно добавляет Эггзи, и Мерлин чувствует, как начинает гореть шея. Он смущен, и это ощущение такое же непривычное, как и нервозность. 

В наушнике Мерлина щелкает и слышится голос Персиваля:

\- Мерлин? Ты тут?

\- В чем дело?

\- Наружные камеры засекли Крэя выходящим из HolidayInn. Он направляется в клуб.

\- Может, он просто вышел на обед.

\- С ним Фрэнки, его правая рука в нелегальных ставках.

\- Понял. Галахад наготове, - Мерлин поворачивается к Эггзи.

Тот вопросительно вскидывает бровь.

\- Похоже, Ронни наконец-то решил посетить свое заведение.

Эггзи выпрямляется.

\- Не забывай, что Крэй - параноик. Не пытайся с ним познакомиться, пусть он сам тебя заметит. Удачи, - рука Мерлина дергается, хочется подбодрить Эггзи, как-то показать, что он верит в него и не сомневается в его успехе, но Мерлин не двигается.

Эггзи кивает и сжимает Мерлину предплечье, словно он все же что-то сделал.

\- Увидимся.

 

***

 

Это вечер субботы, так что в клубе многолюдно. Эггзи узнают и здороваются, Рыжий с курилки с энтузиазмом предлагает поединок, и он соглашается. По дороге в раздевалку Эггзи ненавязчиво смотрит по сторонам, давая Мерлину возможность осмотреться; Крэя нигде не видно.

В раздевалке народу меньше, но все же достаточно, и Эггзи пробирается в дальний угол. Он останавливается напротив облупленного зеркала и, занятый болтовней с Рыжим, начинает раздеваться. Мерлин практически против воли наблюдает за процессом: исчезает толстовка, открывая накаченные руки; Эггзи снимает кроссовки, варварски наступая на пятки и не развязывая шнурки; расстегивает и спускает джинсы, и взгляд Мерлина беспомощно, предательски скользит по сильным ногам; под бледной кожей видно, как перекатываются мышцы. Эггзи хватается за край футболки, задирая ее, и тут, видимо, вспоминает об очках. Он быстрым взглядом косится на зеркало и выглядит почти смущенным; Мерлин молчит и нервно потирает шею. Эггзи снимает очки и картинка уходит в пол, а следом - в футляр; остается только звук. Мерлин вздыхает и переключается на жучок.

\- Сегодня надо будет показать себя, - внезапно говорит Рыжий.

\- Да? Чего это?

\- Ронни здесь.

\- И кто, бля, такой Ронни? - вопрошает Эггзи.

Хлопает закрываемая дверца шкафчика.

\- Больной штоле? Ронни владелец Legends!

\- О-о. Крутой чувак?

\- Охеренный! Может, ты с ним сегодня познакомишься. Он всегда наблюдает, когда я на ринге.

Мерлин закатывает глаза на явное бахвальство и с легкостью представляет, как Эггзи деланно равнодушно пожимает плечами.

\- Не знаю, чувак. Ну, пускай смотрит.

Судя по добавившемуся шуму, они выходят из раздевалки; голос Рыжего продолжает что-то неразборчиво вещать. Внезапно слышится два отчетливых стука по поверхности жучка - сигнал от Эггзи, что цель обнаружена. Мерлин садится прямее и в который раз чертыхается от невозможности видеть.

Последующие сорок минут слышны лишь звуки боя; Мерлин успевает заварить чай и отредактировать еще четыре отчета. В кабинет заглядывает Персиваль, обводит взглядом стол Мерлина, задерживается на черном экране трансляции и криво ухмыляется:

\- Развлекаешься?

Мерлин едва сдерживается, чтобы не показать засранцу два пальца; вместо этого прожигает взглядом. Персиваль снова ухмыляется и уходит; и чего только приходил.

Шум на аудио чуть-чуть стихает, и Мерлин автоматически бросает взгляд на все еще черную картинку.

\- Пиздатый бой, Эгги! Ты отлично держался! - возбужденно говорит Рыжий.

\- Ты тоже, чувак, - Эггзи звучит слегка запыхано, и подсознание Мерлина подло подкидывает ему воспоминания об Эггзи на тренировках: мокрые волосы, разгоряченная покрасневшая кожа, смеющиеся глаза.

Мерлин снова трет шею.

\- Ох, бля... Здарова, Мистер Крэй!

Мерлин выпрямляется.

\- Хороший бой, Майки. Не уверен, что знаком с твоим соперником, - голос Крэя ровный и спокойный; есть в нем что-то такое, неприятно безэмоциональное.

\- О, эт Эгги, он новенький!

\- Эггзи.

\- Ну привет, Эггзи. Я Ронни Крэй. Давно сюда ходишь?

\- Три недели, сэр.

\- Для трех недель у тебя впечатляющие успехи. Занимался раньше?

Мерлин напрягается, но Эггзи легко отвечает:

\- Немного. Мой друган иногда показывает всякие приемчики.

\- Профи? Как его зовут?

\- Не, любитель. Джонни. Джонни  Литлтон.

Мерлин понятия не имеет, кто такой Джонни Литлтон, но Крэя такой ответ, очевидно, устраивает - в голосе слегка убавляется безэмоциональность, и дальше он интересуется, как часто Эггзи сюда приходит, и - сердцебиение Мерлина учащается, - говорит, что будет с интересом наблюдать за его прогрессом. Ронни уходит, и Рыжий возобновляет свою безудержную болтовню о том, как это круто, и что Эггзи даже не представляет, как это почетно и охуенно; и когда же ты уже заткнешься, Майки.

Гул зала стихает; Рыжий интересуется, когда Эггзи придет в следующий раз. Спустя пару минут, к облегчению Мерлина, возобновляется изображение - Эггзи выходит из раздевалки и по пути к выходу снова окидывает взглядом зал, и Мерлин, наконец, видит Крэя: в костюме, с зажатой в зубах сигарой, ходячий стереотип гангстеров; он замечает взгляд Эггзи и кивает.

После перекура Рыжий отчаливает. Эггзи молчит всю дорогу до метро, спускается по ступенькам, проходит турникет, становится на эскалатор и, наконец, тихо говорит:

\- Итак.

\- Контакт налажен.


	2. Chapter 2

В воскресенье у Мерлина выходной - явление редкое, а оттого ценное; но, не смотря на возможность поспать, глаза Мерлина исправно открываются в пять тридцать. Сегодня тишина длится дольше - Мерлин не готовит протеиновый коктейль и не спешит на пробежку. Он долго стоит в душевой кабинке, позволяя горячим струям смыть остатки усталости, с которыми не справились четыре часа сна. Он неспешно завтракает и возвращается в спальню, открывает шкаф и перебирает висящую на плечиках одежду; тщательно подбирает каждую деталь гардероба: темно-серые шерстяные брюки, белая рубашка с отложным воротником, черный кашемировый блэйзер и галстук из ирландского поплина глубокого оливково-зеленого цвета - подарок хорошего друга.

***

На кладбище своя особенная тишина: стоит пройти сквозь кованные ворота, и она съедает все внешние звуки, оставляя только едва заметный шелест ветра в кронах деревьев. Мерлин бесшумно ступает по дорожке; тишина обволакивает, делает его частью безмолвной атмосферы.  
У надгробия Мерлин замечает Персиваля, подходит и становится рядом. Оба сохраняют молчание - два длинных силуэта на фоне мраморной плиты. Время замирает; Мерлин не думает о чем-то конкретном, вспоминаются лишь разрозненные отрывки, мгновения: совместные посты в армии, вступительные испытания в Кингсман, вместе проведенные Дни Благодарения, голос в наушнике.  
Персиваль мягко трогает Мерлина за плечо и уходит; Мерлин стоит еще немного, делая глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхая. Он подходит, кладет руку на холодную поверхность надгробия и говорит, голос тихий, но ровный:  
\- Я скучаю по тебе, Гарри.

***

Они заглядывают в небольшую кофейню через пару кварталов от кладбища; официантка ставит перед ними чашки и сочувственно улыбается. Мерлин благодарит ее и делает глоток; кофе черный, без сахара, и его крепкий вкус отрезвляет, возвращает в действительность. Персиваль рассказывает о последних миссиях с Ланселотом, и Мерлин в который раз обращает внимание на то, насколько отличается видение ситуации по эту и по ту сторону очков: по мнению Рокси, миссия в Барселоне была детским садом; Персиваль же клянется, что обзавелся дополнительным количеством седых волос.  
\- Тебе бы в отпуск, как Леону, - невозмутимо советует Мерлин, и Персиваль смотрит на него, как на умалишенного.  
\- Чья бы корова мычала. Если сложить все твои неиспользованные выходные, можно год не появляться на работе.  
\- Вот и уедем вместе. Снимем домик в Гималаях, - предлагает Мерлин.  
\- Слишком плохие воспоминания. Кипр.  
\- Три недели в местной больнице. Австралия.  
\- С их насекомыми? Ну уж нет. Норвегия.  
Они продолжают перекидываться вариантами, с каждым разом все более безумными; осознавая при этом, что есть агенты, которых нужно координировать; преступления, которые надо остановить; рыцари Кингсмана всегда на посту, защищают мир от него самого.

***

\- Две недели в этом притоне, а серого волка как будто никогда и не было, - бормочет Эггзи, наблюдая за дракой между бойцом и рефери.  
Обстановка напоминает скорее спортивный бар после неудачного матча, нежели боксерский клуб; Мерлин вместе с Эггзи прослеживает траекторию полета пивной бутылки: описав идеальную дугу, она с грохотом разбивается об пол, так никого и не задев.  
\- Терпение, Галахад, - отвечает Мерлин.  
\- Тебе легко говорить. Сидишь там в своем уютном кресле, пьешь чай, небось, достал свои бисквиты. Мне кажется, я слышу чавканье.  
\- Вам кажется, - Мерлин осторожно проглатывает остатки печенья и отпивает из чашки. - Спасибо, что не участвуете в драке.  
\- С этими ебланами? Ты обо мне слишком низкого мнения, - Эггзи встает и пробирается сквозь толпу.  
\- Галахад? Позвольте спросить, куда вы направляетесь?  
\- Мне надоело сидеть без дела, - в голосе Эггзи слышатся знакомые нотки принятого решения, и у Мерлина начинает неприятно сосать под ложечкой.  
\- Запрещаю.  
\- Я еще ничего не сделал! - весело возмущается Эггзи, сворачивает в коридор, минует раздевалки и поднимается по лестнице.  
Мерлин отодвигает бисквиты подальше и садится прямее.  
\- Мне уже не нравится эта затея, какой бы она не была.  
\- Да брось. Я всего лишь хочу посмотреть, что в кабинете у большого босса.  
\- Галахад, отклоняю. Здесь нет камер, я даже не смогу оповестить о чьем-либо приближении.  
\- Никто сюда не придет, все слишком заняты мордобоем, - к ужасу Мерлина, Эггзи достает набор самых обыкновенных отмычек; человек работает в самом высокотехнологичном шпионском агентстве в мире и носит в кармане ассортимент домушника.  
\- Если этот замок так просто взломать, ничего ценного по ту сторону нет, - пытается воззвать к логике Мерлин, открывая трансляцию с камер у Holiday Inn, на случай, если Крэй выйдет из отеля.  
\- Некоторые люди становятся слишком высокого о себе мнения и опрометчивы, - сообщает Эггзи.  
\- Звучит похоже на одного моего знакомого, Галахад, вам так не кажется?  
В наушнике повисает пауза, словно Эггзи действительно задумался; если бы Мерлин говорил с ним по телефону, то убрал бы трубку от уха и недоверчиво на нее покосился.  
\- Серьезно? Никого?  
\- Заткнись, - беззлобно тянет Эггзи, и Мерлин ловит себя на том, что улыбается.  
\- Готово, - говорит Эггзи и тянется к ручке.  
\- Стоять! - рявкает Мерлин, и рука Эггзи послушно замирает.  
\- В чем дело? Твои датчики что-то засекли?  
\- Не датчики, а глаза. Дверь на три часа. Видите?  
\- Чувак, - неверяще бубнит Эггзи, глядя на тонкую полоску скотча, склеивающую дверь с косяком, - Серьезно? Я думал, такое бывает только в кино. Он действительно параноик.  
\- Говорил же, - недовольно ворчит Мерлин и косится на трансляцию камер у отеля: его не покидает ощущение, что Крэя там нет. - Галахад, я по-прежнему не одобряю ваши действия. Заприте дверь и возвращайтесь на исходную позицию.  
\- Вот еще, - бормочет Эггзи и осторожно поддевает ногтем скотч.  
Мерлин чертыхается и открывает третий экран, пытаясь взломать все ближайшие к клубу камеры.  
\- Медленно и осторожно... - проговаривает Эггзи, нажимая на ручку и приоткрывая дверь.  
\- Не вздумайте включать свет, - предупреждает Мерлин; Эггзи фыркает и проскальзывает внутрь.  
Очки переключаются на режим ночного видения; в серо-зеленом свете кабинет выглядит инфернально. Помещение почти пустое: книжные полки вдоль одной стены, вдоль другой - узкий продавленный диван; массивный дубовый стол девственно чист, не считая пепельницы и пресс-папье.  
\- Ну и че, - Эггзи стоит в центре комнаты, внимательно оглядываясь. - Не вижу каких-либо ловушек. Что там на твоих экранах?  
\- Ничего электронного здесь нет, - отвечает Мерлин.  
\- Насколько здорово было бы сейчас воткнуть флэшку в ноутбук и скачать всю информацию, - мечтательно вздыхает Эггзи и подходит к столу. Он предусмотрительно проверяет ящики на предмет скотча и выдвигает верхний: документы на владение зданием, счета за электричество; Эггзи аккуратно прощупывает ящик в поисках потайного отделения и переходит к следующему: пачка визиток, портсигар, аптечка, коробка скрепок и начатая упаковка презервативов; Эггзи испускает удивленный смешок, и Мерлин устало вздыхает.  
\- Галахад, это бесполезно. Уходите.  
\- Ну нет, - Эггзи закрывает ящик и заглядывает под стол, ощупывая столешницу; ничего. Он выпрямляется, подходит к стеллажам и внимательно разглядывает книги.  
\- Всегда хотел обнаружить потайную дверь.  
\- Вы заходите в такую дверь каждый рабочий день, - резонно говорит Мерлин, цепко следя за многолюдной улицей: ему удалось взломать камеру на повороте к клубу. В качестве предупреждающего фактора такая поддержка крайне паршивая: Крэй может подъехать с другой стороны.  
\- Ха! - с триумфом восклицает Эггзи, простукивая полки на предмет пустот и замечая, что звук стал звонче. - Говорил тебе, - он ощупывает место со всех сторон, нажимая так и эдак; наконец, с тихим щелчком край полки приподнимается, открывая неглубокую нишу с бумагами. Эггзи практически урчит от удовольствия, и по коже Мерлина пробегают мурашки.  
\- Сканируйте их и убирайтесь, Галахад. Вы здесь уже семь минут.  
\- Да-да, - отстраненно бормочет Эггзи, перебирая каждую страницу болезненно медленно.  
Внезапно камеры Мерлина засекают Фрэнки, тощего лопоухого взлохмаченного помощника Крэя, быстрым шагом направляющегося вверх по улице.  
\- Галахад, к вам гости; уходите немедленно, - рявкает Мерлин.  
\- Еще минуточку, - совершенно спокойно отвечает Эггзи, не двигаясь с места.  
\- Вас раскроют, Галахад; покиньте помещение. Это приказ, - жестко говорит Мерлин; Фрэнки сворачивает за угол и пропадает из вида.  
\- Не нервничай ты так, Мерлин, облысеешь. О, погоди-ка, - Эггзи многозначительно молчит, и Мерлин прикрывает глаза, с силой сжимая пальцами переносицу.  
\- Галахад.  
\- Окей, окей, - Эггзи кладет бумаги на место и закрывает отделение. - Думаю, воспользуюсь окном.  
\- Подтверждаю, - цедит Мерлин; пальцы нервно барабанят по столу, и он силой воли заставляет себя прекратить.  
Окно выходит на грязный переулок, прямо напротив - серый бетон промышленного здания. Эггзи открывает окно, лезет в карман за своим набором юного взломщика, вынимает тонкий металлический крючок и зажимает его между зубами; перелезает через подоконник и упирается ногами в наружный слив, хватается одной рукой за слабо выступающий кирпич, другой тянет вниз раму. Зацепившись поудобнее, он вытаскивает крючок изо рта и поддевает замок, запирая окно.  
\- Осторожнее, - вырывается у Мерлина, когда Эггзи начинает резво ползти в бок по стене; кирпичи кажутся вопиюще ненадежными.  
\- Да тут всего второй этаж, - еле слышно отвечает Эггзи, ощупывая стену.  
\- Это старая постройка с высоким цоколем, - напряженно говорит Мерлин.  
\- Подумаешь.  
Эггзи и его любовь к высоте.  
\- Слабо представляю, как вы со сломанными ногами сможете соблазнить кого-либо, Галахад.  
\- О, ты был бы удивлен, - зловеще сообщает Эггзи, добираясь, наконец, до угла здания. Он бросает долгий взгляд на мусорный бак, подпирающий противоположную стену, и Мерлин снова трет переносицу, призывая себя к терпению.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да расслабься ты, мать твою, - раздраженно восклицает Эггзи. - У тебя проблемы с высотой?  
\- Это у вас проблемы, - также раздраженно бросает в ответ Мерлин, едва сдерживаясь и не добавляя "с головой". - Спускайтесь вниз.  
\- Бонд прыгнул...  
\- Закончи это предложение и пожалеешь, - сквозь зубы предупреждает Мерлин и слышит смешок Эггзи, а затем - грохот, и экран темнеет.  
\- Бля, - невнятно изрекает Эггзи, неловко копошась среди черных мешков.  
\- Идиот, - обреченно вздыхает Мерлин и с силой проводит руками по лицу.  
\- И никаких сломанных ног, - сообщает Эггзи, перелезая через бортик и спрыгивая на землю. - Фу.  
Рукав толстовки испачкан чем-то мерзким, и Мерлин от всей души надеется, что это не отстирается.  
\- Возвращайтесь на базу, Галахад.

***

На анализ отсканированных Эггзи данных уходит добрая половина ночи; к моменту окончания всех проверок Мерлин решает не уходить домой. Он выпивает сводящий зубы от крепости кофе и наблюдает, как Ланселот под командованием Гавейна (Персиваль, в отличие от Мерлина, никогда не упускает возможности поспать) осуществляет операцию. От этого зрелища настроение Мерлина только ухудшается; Ланселот безропотно выполняет все приказы Гавейна и четко следует инструкциям.  
\- Хорошая работа, Ланселот, - с удовлетворением говорит Гавейн; Мерлин разворачивается и уходит к себе в кабинет.  
К началу утренней смены он чувствует себя совершенно разбитым; те пара часов, которые ему удалось вздремнуть на диванчике, не улучшили положения. Мерлин бреется в пустом туалете, возвращается в кабинет, достает запасной комплект чистой одежды и переодевается; собственные движения кажутся ему медленными и неповоротливыми. Он делает себе еще одну чашку кофе, когда заглядывает Персиваль - в безупречном костюме, волосок к волоску; он оглядывает Мерлина и неодобрительно цокает языком:  
\- Опять не был дома?  
\- Не было смысла, - отвечает Мерлин и достает вторую чашку. - Галахад уже пришел?  
\- Да, я видел их с Ланселотом, - Персиваль жестом отклоняет предложение кофе. - Не могу, работа зовет. Я и зашел-то только чтобы проверить, правду ли говорит Гавейн, что ты сегодня не уходил.  
\- Если встретишь Галахада, передай, пожалуйста, чтобы он зашел ко мне.  
\- Передам.  
Перед выходом Персиваль делает паузу, на лице обеспокоенное выражение:  
\- Не выматывал бы ты себя так.  
\- Я в порядке, спасибо.  
Персиваль уходит; Мерлин садится за стол, открывает электронную почту и разбирает успевшие за эти пару часов накопиться письма. Он в середине ответа на запрос из отдела разработок - Стивенсон и его идеи, серьезно, - когда дверь без стука распахивается; Мерлину даже не нужно поднимать голову, чтобы знать, кто это.  
\- Доброе утро! Хотел меня видеть? - Эггзи выглядит до безобразия бодрым и отдохнувшим, и успевшее слегка угаснуть раздражение возвращается; Мерлин дописывает ответ Стивенсону и сворачивает окно.  
\- Галахад.  
Под мрачным взглядом Мерлина улыбка Эггзи слегка тускнеет.  
\- Пришли результаты отсканированных вами листов, - начинает Мерлин.  
\- И?  
\- Это данные по операциям десятилетней давности. Никакой пользы, только зря потраченное время аналитического отдела.  
Эггзи скисает:  
\- Ну бля.  
\- Нужно ли мне напоминать вам, Галахад, что вашим главным приоритетом является ежедневник Крэя, - начинает Мерлин, но Эггзи его перебивает:  
\- Я хотел, как лучше! Кто ж знал, что это..  
\- Приоритет, Галахад. А вы рискнули подорвать всю операцию, ослушались прямого приказа..  
\- Мерлин, - у сучонка хватает наглости выглядеть изумленным. - Какая муха тебя укусила? Я ослушиваюсь приказов все время, ты прекрасно знаешь..  
\- И вы считаете это приемлемым, Галахад? Да я давно должен донести на вас Артуру, - с каждым словом Мерлин распаляется все сильнее; он не спал всю ночь, устал, и обычно тщательно контролируемые эмоции сейчас отказываются ему подчиняться.  
Эггзи начинает злиться:  
\- Я добиваюсь результатов! Покажи мне хоть одну проваленную миссию, Мерлин!  
\- Координаторы для того и существуют, чтобы помогать агентам добиваться успешного результата с наименьшим риском, а не для того, чтобы все их команды игнорировали.  
\- Да иди ты на хуй! Я прислушиваюсь ко всему, что ты говоришь!  
\- Тогда какого черта ты поперся в кабинет!  
\- Но ничего же не случилось!  
\- Мы не знаем, заметил ли Фрэнки отклеенный скотч. Мы ничего не знаем. Ты можешь придти в Legends и обнаружить, что тебя уже ждут с оружием наготове.  
\- Да никто ничего не заметил, Крэй решит, что Фрэнки и отклеил скотч!  
Мерлин вдруг замечает, что стоит. Он облокачивается руками на стол и наклоняется, слова четкие и жесткие, прямо в лицо Эггзи:  
\- Твоя самоуверенность не знает границ. Думаешь, проработал в Кингсмане три года и теперь самый умный? Так вот, - Мерлин наклоняется еще ближе, - Ты - юнец. Глупый, безответственный мальчишка, считающий, что неуловим.  
Эггзи подается вперед; их лица так близко, что они почти касаются носами. Во взгляде Эггзи злость и обида; он смотрит Мерлину в глаза и выплевывает, опаляя губы Мерлина горячим дыханием:  
\- Пошел ты.  
Повисает тишина, агрессивная и наэлектризованная; Мерлину жарко и внезапно хочется сделать гаденышу больно - укусить за кривящиеся от злости губы, ударить, пролить кровь. Еще мгновение и ему кажется, что он сделает что-то из этого, но Эггзи резко выпрямляется, блуждает взглядом по лицу Мерлина, фыркает и уходит, хлопнув дверью.

***

\- Чувак, ты сегодня так зверски дрался, - с благоговением говорит Рыжий, - Случилось чего?  
\- С другом посрался, - негромко отвечает Эггзи.  
Мерлин молчит; после сцены в кабинете он передал все дела Персивалю и таки ушел домой; принял душ, поспал четыре часа, а по пробуждении, предсказуемо, страшно пожалел о всплеске эмоций. Агент Кингсмана - джентльмен, и должен им оставаться при любых обстоятельствах. Мерлин злился на себя за потерю контроля, чувствовал вину за то, что накричал на Эггзи и в то же время понимал, что прав; у Мерлин есть все основания быть недовольным, и все же обиженный взгляд Эггзи не идет у него из головы.  
\- Я сам виноват, - тихо продолжает Эггзи; взгляд устремлен в забросанный окурками асфальт. - Он за меня переживает, а я так и норовлю все проебать.  
\- Прости, что накричал, - также тихо говорит Мерлин и зажмуривается.  
Рыжий что-то сочувственно бормочет и через пару минут уходит. Эггзи закуривает еще одну сигарету; Мерлин хочет что-нибудь сказать, но в этот момент раздается натужный скрип служебной двери и на курилку выходит Ронни Крэй. Он неспешно закуривает и говорит:  
\- Эггзи. Так?  
\- Ага, - Эггзи выпускает струйку дыма и сбивает столбик пепла с сигареты.  
Ронни молча его разглядывает; взгляд холодный, расчетливый.  
\- Впечатляющий поединок, Эггзи. Приятно было посмотреть.  
Мерлин скорее чувствует, нежели видит, как Эггзи пожимает плечами.  
\- Не вижу ниче зазорного в том, чтобы использовать пару грязных приемчиков, если соперник еблан, - сообщает Эггзи.  
Ронни молчит, пожевывая сигарету; говорит, так и не вытащив ее изо рта, голос слегка невнятный, лица не видно за дымом:  
\- Ты без очков хоть что-то видишь? Линзы носишь?  
\- О, я все вижу, - протягивает Эггзи, медленно скользя взглядом по Крэю.  
Дым рассеивается, и взгляд Крэя неуловимо меняется - становится жестким и цепким; он оглядывает Эггзи в ответ и дергает уголком губ.  
\- Что ж. В таком случае, хочешь немного подзаработать?  
Сердцебиение Мерлина учащается; Эггзи сбивает еще один столбик пепла и отвечает:  
\- Конечно. Кому ж не нужны лишние деньжата?  
Крэй несколько раз задумчиво кивает, бросает окурок и тушит носком начищенного ботинка.  
\- В четверг в шесть вечера в Repton Boys на Чешир-стрит состоится бой. Я хочу, чтобы ты в нем поучаствовал и победил. Не так, как сегодня, - Крэй многозначительно смотрит на Эггзи, - По-честному. С противником проблем не будет - он знает свое дело.  
\- Хотите, чтоб я его завалил? - уточняет Эггзи.  
\- Не обязательно, - Крэй слегка приподнимает брови. - Обойди его по очкам. Нанеси как можно больше удачных ударов, не подставляйся сам.  
\- И сколько я за это получу?  
Крэй называет сумму; брови Мерлина впечатлено приподнимаются, и он не винит Эггзи, когда тот присвистывает.  
\- Я так понимаю, мы договорились?  
\- Шутите штоле? Конечно договорились.

***

Repton Boys ничем не похож на Legends Boxing - большое старинное здание в Викторианском стиле нависает над Эггзи.  
\- Воу.  
\- Крэй хочет показать своего нового игрока, - говорит Мерлин, непрерывно печатая. Он расположился в главном отделе координаторов; экранов в кабинете не хватает.  
На дерущегося Эггзи собрались посмотреть все незадействованные в других миссиях агенты; Мерлин не обращает на них внимания, занятый взломом камер: в отличие от Legends, в Repton Boys их напичкано предостаточно.  
\- Ты выиграешь, и люди начнут на тебя ставить, - продолжает Мерлин, подключаясь к главному залу. Клуб заполнен: мужчины всех возрастов, женщины в платьях, виснущие на руках своих джентльменов. В предвкушении боя царит возбужденная атмосфера.  
\- Вижу Скользкого Джекки. Придти бы и повязать мудака, - мечтательно вздыхает Гарет, глядя на экран.  
\- Мечтай дальше, - отвечает Ивейн.  
На соседнем экране Эггзи проходит через служебный вход и направляется в раздевалку; в комнате Ронни, Фрэнки и еще один мужчина заняты разговором. Крэй подходит к Эггзи и тихо сообщает:  
\- Будет пять раундов по две с половиной минуты. Я хочу, чтобы к четвертому в твоей победе уже никто не сомневался.  
\- Да как нехуй делать, - весело откликается Эггзи, и Ронни хмурится.  
\- Тогда готовься к поединку.  
Эггзи отходит за шкафчики и начинает переодеваться, открывает футляр, готовясь снять очки, и делает паузу; Мерлин вдруг замечает, что у него слегка трясутся руки.  
\- Вы справитесь, Галахад. Удачи.  
Эггзи снимает очки; Мерлин включает жучок и переводит взгляд на камеры: в зале уже все расселись по своим местам. Ведущий называет весовую категорию, объявляет первого бойца, и толпа ликующе свистит; к рингу уверенным шагом идет крепкого телосложения парень - некий Колин Хатчинсон. Лицо у него жесткое, на виске - устрашающего вида шрам.  
\- Выглядит железобетонным, - с ноткой беспокойства бормочет один из агентов.  
\- Вы недооцениваете Галахада, - отвечает Ланселот.  
Мерлин отрывается от экранов - он не знал, что Рокси тоже здесь; она ловит его удивленный взгляд и улыбается подбадривающе.  
Толпа разражается еще одним шквалом приветственных криков - выходит Эггзи, лицо мрачное и сосредоточенное. Незнакомый секундант вставляет ему капу и дает глотнуть воды. После обмена приветствиями звучит гонг и начинается первый раунд; Мерлин выпрямляется в кресле и напряженно смотрит на экран.  
Хатчинсон ведет себя в полном соответствии со сложившимся о нем первом впечатлении. Он сразу переходит к активным действиям, не тратя время на предварительную разведку финтами; Эггзи теряется и едва успевает ставить блок. Спустя несколько мгновений он приходит в себя и включается в поединок по-настоящему: уклоняется влево от атаки в голову и совершает встречный удар правой рукой; Колин отклоняется и удар выходит смазанным, едва задевая голову. Хатчинсон переходит в форсинг и Эггзи проводит оставшиеся до конца раунда секунды в постоянном блоке.  
\- Железобетонный, - снова бормочет беспокойный агент.  
Звучит сигнал второго раунда: в этот раз Эггзи не теряет ни секунды, имитируя поведение Хатчинсона в первом раунде и нанося серию быстрых свингов левой рукой в голову. Кажется, что преимущество наконец на его стороне, но Хатчинсон резко выпрямляется, одновременно поворачивая туловище, и наносит сильный апперкот; Эггзи сгибается пополам и Хатчинсон ударяет его по спине.  
\- Нарушение! - возмущенно восклицают агенты.  
Рефери подходит к Эггзи и начинает считать; на восьмой секунде тот, наконец, выпрямляется, но сделать ничего не успевает - раунд заканчивается.  
\- Блядский пиздец, - нервно бормочет Гарет, и Мерлин всецело с ним соглашается; ему кажется, он физически ощущает, как разрушаются нервные клетки.  
К третьему раунду Хатчинсон заметно устает, уходя в защиту и нанося редкие удары, которые Эггзи легко блокирует. Агенты оживляются и подбадривают Эггзи; Мерлин с минуты на минуту ожидает, что на шум явится кто-нибудь из начальства. Раунд заканчивается победой Эггзи по очкам.  
В четвертом у Хатчинсона, видимо, открывается второе дыхание, и он снова переходит в наступление; Эггзи не выглядит впечатленным - он быстро отскакивает назад, избегая ближнего боя и меняя темп действий с медленного на быстрый. По итогам раунда - ничья.  
К пятому раунду у Мерлина всерьез начинает болеть голова; Хатчинсон агрессивно наступает на Эггзи, но тот раз за разом уворачивается. Эггзи переходит в атаку, нанося прямой удар левой в голову, но в последний момент не доводит удар до конца. Уставший Хатчинсон думает, что тот передумал, слегка ослабляет защиту, и в этот момент Эггзи с силой бьет его правой рукой в голову, отправляя в стоячий нокдаун. Зрители ликуют; потрясенный Хатчинсон на нетвердых ногах отступает к канату; рефери начинает отсчет. На шестой секунде Хатчинсон приходит в себя, рефери отступает, и звучит гонг - победа Эггзи.  
\- И почему тебе всегда достаются самые интересные миссии, Мерлин, - с завистью говорит Гарет, хлопая Мерлина по плечу; все расходятся, оставляя Мерлина наедине с экранами; шоу окончено.  
\- Ты в порядке? - тихо спрашивает Рокси, подходя ближе.  
Мерлин вдруг замечает, что до боли стискивает подлокотник кресла и разжимает пальцы.  
\- Конечно.  
Рокси кивает и уходит; Мерлин слушает, как Эггзи идет по коридору в раздевалку. Слышится стук закрываемой двери и шумный выдох; Эггзи медленно бредет по кафелю, открывает металлический шкафчик. Мерлин ждет, когда он наденет очки, но Эггзи просто начинает переодеваться; шорох снятых и брошенных на пол шорт, и в наушнике Мерлина клацает от контакта жучка с керамикой.  
Открывается и закрывается дверь; мягкий стук каблуков дорогих туфель.  
\- Молодец, - говорит Крэй, в голосе удовлетворение.  
\- Обращайтесь, Мистер Крэй, - устало отвечает Эггзи.  
\- Зови меня Ронни.  
\- Окей, Ронни, - вжикает молния застегиваемых джинсов.  
Слышится ни с чем не спутываемый шелест отсчитываемых банкнот.  
\- Еще увидимся, Эггзи, - шаги удаляются, доносится гул голосов и дверь снова закрывается.  
Эггзи открывает футляр и надевает очки; стоит изображению появится, как Мерлин сразу же спрашивает:  
\- Повреждения?  
\- Мне кажется, у меня ребро сломано, - бормочет Эггзи, двигаясь в сторону выхода. - Охуенная работа под прикрытием, ничего не скажешь.

***

\- Покажи.  
\- Не на что там смотреть. В медчасти сказали, что ничего не сломано.  
\- Я хочу сам убедиться.  
Эггзи со вздохом задирает футболку: весь левый бок покрывает наливающаяся гематома, слегка переходящая на спину. Сердце Мерлина сочувственно сжимается - он знает, какие ощущения испытывают при таких травмах.  
\- Маргарет дала тебе что-нибудь?  
\- Ага, еще один тюбик волшебной мази. Склад у них там штоле, - Эггзи полубоком садится на диван, аккуратно откидываясь на спинку и стараясь не задеть больных мест.  
\- Ты сегодня был звездой, - сообщает Мерлин, заваривая чай. - Пол-агенства собралось на тебя посмотреть.  
\- А я-то думаю, чего это Гарет меня с таким энтузиазмом приветствовал, - не открывая глаз, отвечает Эггзи. - Деньги на меня не ставили?  
\- Обошлось, - Мерлин подходит к Эггзи и осторожно касается пальцами предплечья.  
Эггзи распахивает глаза и удивленно смотрит на Мерлина, пока тот не поднимает повыше руку с дымящейся чашкой.  
\- О. Спасибо.  
Мерлин кивает и отходит, садясь за стол.  
\- Теперь он меня, наверное, во все бои будет пихать.  
\- М?  
\- Крэй. "Зови меня Ронни", - цитирует Эггзи, отпивает из чашки и ухмыляется. - Видел бы ты, какими он на меня глазами смотрел, когда я переодевался.  
\- Теперь тебя знают, а значит, будут делать ставки. Все идет по плану, - делая глоток, отвечает Мерлин.  
\- Все еще чувствую себя героем Брюса Уиллиса, - замечает Эггзи и замолкает.  
Когда тишина затягивается, Мерлин отрывает взгляд от монитора и видит, что Эггзи спит: как был, с неловко повернутым корпусом, голова откинута на спинку дивана, чай опасно кренится в ослабшей хватке. Мерлин вздыхает, тихо встает и забирает чашку. Если оставить Эггзи в таком положении, по пробуждении к синякам на боку прибавится боль в шее. Мерлин смотрит на расслабленное лицо и решает его пока не тревожить; достает шотландский плед, под которым ночевал на этом самом диване бессчетное количество раз, осторожно накрывает неподвижную фигуру и возвращается к компьютеру.  
Через пару часов в дверь просовывается голова Персиваля - уже не такая прилизанная, какой была утром, - оглядывает кабинет, натыкается на спящего Эггзи и ухмыляется.  
\- Ни слова, - беззвучно предупреждает Мерлин; Персиваль в притворном умилении кладет руку на сердце, скалится под хмурым взглядом Мерлина и закрывает дверь.  
Засранец.

***

\- Ебать. Меня не было всего-то семь дней, а ты выглядишь так, будто под грузовик попал.  
\- Не, чувак, ты бы видел другого парня, - гордо отвечает фиолетовое месиво, в которое превратилось лицо Рыжего.  
\- Ты его завалил? - интересуется Эггзи.  
\- А то!  
\- Эггзи! - в дверном проеме стоит Фрэнки; на его узком лице, кажется, навечно застыло недовольное выражение. - Босс хочет тебя видеть.  
Рыжий разражается возбужденным бормотанием; лицо Фрэнки с каждым мгновением становится все более кислым. Эггзи прощается и выходит из раздевалки, следуя за Фрэнки.  
\- Помедленнее, Галахад. Не забывайте, что на самом деле вы не знаете расположение кабинета Крэя, - напоминает Мерлин.  
Они поднимаются по лестнице и подходят к двери; Фрэнки стучит и заходит.  
По сравнению с прошлым разом, комната выглядит гораздо более жилой: на столе рассыпаны бумаги, пепельница полна окурков; от последнего все еще вьется тонкий дымок.  
\- А, Эггзи, - говорит Крэй, откидываясь в кресле и кивая Фрэнки; тот молча уходит, закрывая за собой дверь.  
\- Хотел меня видеть? - спрашивает Эггзи, останавливаясь напротив стола.  
\- Услышал, что ты пришел. Тебя не было неделю, я уже начал волноваться, - протягивает Ронни, окидывая Эггзи взглядом с головы до ног.  
В груди Мерлина что-то сжимается, горячее и неприятное; взгляд Крэя ему иррационально не нравится.  
\- Ждал, пока синяки сойдут, - отвечает Эггзи.  
Глаза Ронни опускаются и замирают на торсе Эггзи.  
\- Сошли?  
Взгляд Эггзи не покидает лица Крэя; слышится звук расстегиваемой толстовки.  
\- Сам посмотри.  
Глаза Крэя темнеют; Мерлин скрипит зубами, осознавая, что Эггзи поднял футболку.  
\- А на спине? - вкрадчиво спрашивает Крэй.  
Толстовка с тихим шорохом падает на пол; Эггзи поворачивается лицом к двери и медленно снимает майку; ткань на мгновение загораживает обзор.  
\- Болит? - голос Крэя становится ближе; он прямо за спиной.  
\- Можешь потрогать, - отвечает Эггзи и едва слышно втягивает носом воздух.  
\- Боли-ит, - хрипло замечает Ронни; внутри у Мерлина все кипит.  
\- В самый раз, - также хрипло говорит Эггзи; дыхание у него учащается. Он лезет в карман за чехлом и снимает очки; за те доли секунды перед тем, как футляр закрывается, Мерлин видит руки Крэя, оглаживающие живот Эггзи.  
\- Мог бы и не снимать, - говорит Крэй; слышится стук брошенного чехла, а следом легко узнаваемые звуки поцелуя.  
Пальцы Мерлина с силой сжимают край стола, но он не замечает этого - практически против воли, он вслушивается в каждый звук, каждый шумный выдох; вжикают молнии, и сбившееся дыхание становится громче; влажные звуки заполняют наушники, съедают пространство и сжигают весь воздух. Мерлину жарко и душно, хочется на свежий воздух, но он не двигается с места, парализованный. Слышится бормотание, и Эггзи стонет, сипло и низко, и в брюках Мерлина безумно тесно; жгучее марево накрывает его, лишая всех мыслей, кроме одной - он хочет услышать этот сиплый стон снова.  
Под собой.  
Член Мерлина болезненно дергается, сдерживаемый тканью, и Мерлин резко выдыхает, отпуская край стола и сдирая наушники; встает и нетвердой походкой бредет к двери, запирая ее. Он утыкается лбом в деревянную поверхность и тяжело дышит; рука сама по себе тянется к ремню, но Мерлин заставляет себя остановиться, закрывая глаза и считая до тридцати; сердцебиение постепенно успокаивается, и он начинает считать заново, выравнивая дыхание. После третьего захода Мерлин отпирает дверь и выходит; от его внезапного появления проходящий мимо агент вздрагивает и поспешно уходит. Мерлин не знает, какое у него сейчас выражение лица, но по дороге в туалет его никто не трогает.  
В уборной прохладно и пусто; Мерлин до упора выкручивает кран с холодной водой, умывается и, после секундного раздумья, засовывает голову под струю целиком.  
Эффект мгновенный: от ледяной воды Мерлин вздрагивает, приходя в себя. Он выпрямляется и выключает воду; холодные капли стекают за воротник и колются; по телу Мерлина пробегает зябкая дрожь. Он вытягивает из автомата несколько бумажных полотенец, промокая голову и лицо, и, наконец, поднимает взгляд к зеркалу.  
Из отражения на него смотрят бешенные глаза, и Мерлин закрывает их, с силой зажмуриваясь и открывая снова; он повторяет процедуру несколько раз, пока не достигает необходимого результата.  
Когда Мерлин возвращается в кабинет, экран черный и в наушниках тишина. Мерлин отключает мониторы и уходит домой; что-то подсказывает ему, что на сегодня его работа закончена.

***

Утро в Кингсмане начинается с громкого смеха Эггзи; он бродит по коридорам, оживленно со всеми переговариваясь. В отделе разработок все процессы останавливаются; Стивенсон радостно показывает Эггзи свои непроверенные изобретения и в лаборатории что-то взрывается.  
Мерлин скрипит зубами; Эггзи сияет и выглядит донельзя довольным.  
Оттраханным.  
\- Прекратите так улыбаться, Галахад, - не выдержав, шипит Мерлин.  
\- Завидуешь, Мерлин? - мелкий ублюдок вздергивает бровь.  
Мерлин резко втягивает носом воздух и отвечает:  
\- Вы работаете, а не развлекаетесь. Не забывайте об этом, - и уходит.

***

В пятницу Мерлин обнаруживает себя в пустом центре управления; большинство агентов отсутствует, занятые в крупном мероприятии в Букингемском дворце.  
\- У меня какое-то неприятное предчувствие, - говорит Эггзи, проходя сквозь железные ворота на территорию Repton Boys.  
\- Расслабьтесь, Галахад. Первый бой уже пройден, теперь вы знаете, чего ожидать.  
\- Я просто не могу избавиться от ощущения надвигающегося пиздеца, - бормочет Эггзи.  
\- Все будет в порядке, - заверяет его Мерлин.  
В раздевалке Крэй подходит к Эггзи вплотную:  
\- Бой из четырех раундов по три минуты; соперника своего ты знаешь - Майкл Бойд.  
\- Майки? - удивленно повторяет Эггзи и уточняет: - И что я должен сделать?  
Крэй поднимает руку и гладит Эггзи по щеке, затем легонько хлопает; взгляд становится жестким:  
\- Он сильный противник, так что выложись на полную катушку. Не стесняйся в приемчиках, - голос приобретает стальные нотки, - Убей, если понадобится.  
Мерлин холодеет; Крэй уходит, оставляя окаменевшего Эггзи стоять посреди комнаты.  
\- Галахад, - тихо начинает Мерлин, но Эггзи снимает очки.  
Аудитория в зале сегодня иная: преобладают мужчины, многие из них - знакомые Мерлину темные личности; отсутствует то ощущение официальности, царившее на прошлом поединке. Бой будет грязным.  
С лица Рыжего сошел тот пугающий лиловый оттенок, сменившись на лишь слегка желтоватый. В боксерской форме Бойд выглядит иначе; он совсем не похож на легкомысленного Рыжего, весело болтавшего с Эггзи на курилке.  
Незнакомый рефери объявляет начало боя; Эггзи замахивается и бьет, на лице ничего не выражающая маска. Бойд легко уворачивается, делая шаг назад. В отличие от Хатчинсона, Рыжий явный аутфайтер и предпочитает бой на дальней дистанции; он медленно кружит вокруг Эггзи, оценивая и анализируя. Такое поведение слишком похоже на мнимое отступление, и Эггзи не спешит идти в атаку, опасаясь неожиданного шага вперед и прямого удара в голову. Звучит гонг и первый раунд кончается полной ничьей.  
Во втором раунде Бойд переходит к тур-де-вальсу - он толкает Эггзи правой рукой в плечо и одновременно делает шаг вправо, оказываясь у него за спиной. Эггзи оборачивается и получает хук правой в подбородок. Удар у Бойда сильный и заметно потрясает Эггзи; он мотает головой, и рефери начинает отсчет, но не доходит и до четырех, как Эггзи выпрямляется и наносит Рыжему встречный двойной - прямой удар левой в туловище и следующий правой в голову. Бойд встречает атаку Эггзи ответной, и разобрать приемы становится невозможно; бой начинает терять цивилизованные очертания.  
К третьему раунду бровь Эггзи рассечена; Бойд оказывается двуруким боксером - его удары одинаково сильны как левой, так и правой рукой. Эггзи удается обманным приемом пробить защиту Рыжего, и губа того начинает кровоточить. Мерлин видит, как Бойд что-то говорит и лицо Эггзи меняется; он пропускает удар и едва не падает. Рев зрительного зала подливает масла в огонь; оба используют запрещенные приемы один за другим.  
Звучит гонг последнего раунда. Перчатки Эггзи красные от крови, на лице отчаяние. Три минуты растягиваются в бесконечность; Бойд, окончательно наплевав на правила, говорит без умолку. Эггзи блокирует атаку Рыжего и бьет его в открывшийся для удара корпус, а следом - по затылку. Рыжий валится на пол, и рефери считает до десяти; Бойд лежит неподвижно.  
Рефери поднимает руку Эггзи, объявляя победу; лицо Эггзи покрыто кровью и потом, капли срываются с подбородка на часто вздымающуюся грудь.

***

\- Отличная работа, Эггзи, - удовлетворенно хвалит Крэй.  
\- Все для тебя, - отвечает Эггзи; голос звучит механическим.  
\- Займись бровью, переодевайся и пойдем выпьем, - говорит довольный Ронни и уходит.  
Мерлин напряженно вслушивается; молчание Эггзи ему не нравится. Доносится звук открываемого крана и плеск воды; Эггзи медленно переодевается и надевает очки: он стоит перед узким зеркалом над раковиной, по виску с разбитой брови стекает свежая струйка крови.  
\- Скажи, что мне надо делать, - тихо говорит Эггзи своему отражению; в руках у него аптечка.  
Он слишком часто бывает в медчасти, чтобы не знать процедуры, но Мерлин не указывает на это - Эггзи выглядит бледным и слишком безэмоциональным; Мерлин отгоняет тревожные мысли и послушно объясняет, голос спокойный и уверенный:  
\- Нанеси на вату немного антисептика и приложи к порезу. Не дави сильно; просто промокни. Теперь возьми вот эту коробочку...  
На протяжении всех манипуляций Эггзи не произносит ни слова, и беспокойство Мерлина растет; Эггзи закрывает аптечку и покидает раздевалку. Он бредет по незнакомым Мерлину коридорам и выходит на пустынный задний двор; на изображении Мерлин видит трансформаторную будку и несколько пустых коробок от спортивного снаряжения.  
Эггзи закуривает; руки заметно дрожат и ему не сразу удается поджечь сигарету. Он шумно глубоко затягивается и Мерлин слышит, как дыхание Эггзи учащается. Картинка внезапно ползет вниз, но не успевает Мерлин что-нибудь сказать, как очки с громким клацаньем падают на землю, упираясь линзами в одну из коробок. Сердце Мерлина сжимается и он беспомощно слушает сдавленные всхлипывания.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Эггзи, - тихо говорит Мерлин, когда Эггзи вновь надевает очки.  
\- Ненавижу эту блядскую миссию, - хрипло отвечает Эггзи и шумно выдыхает.

***

\- Когда ты сказал "выпить", я думал, ты имеешь в виду какой-нибудь паб, - протягивает Эггзи, заходя в распахнутую перед ним дверь в номер. - Так бы сразу и сказал, что предлагаешь "зайти на кофе".  
Крэй ухмыляется и снимает пиджак.  
\- Ну, выпить можно и здесь.  
Эггзи оглядывает комнату, задерживая взгляд на каждой детали; датчики Мерлина засекают электронный сейф, банально расположенный за одной из висящих на стенах картин.  
С шумом возвращаются агенты; Мерлин переключается на планшет и уходит к себе в кабинет.  
Эггзи садится на диван и принимает от Ронни стакан с виски; кубики льда едва слышно стукаются о стекло. Эггзи делает долгий глоток, смотрит на руку Крэя, оглаживающую его бедро, и тянется снять очки, когда Крэй говорит:  
\- Оставь.  
\- Они будут мешать, - после секундной паузы отвечает Эггзи.  
\- Не будут. Мне нравится, как ты в них выглядишь, - голос Крэя приобретает тягучие вкрадчивые нотки. - А еще мне нравится, когда меня слушаются.  
Эггзи допивает виски и встает, нависая над Крэем. Голос его меняется, становится ниже:  
\- Тогда командуй.  
Взгляд Крэя темнеет; он поднимается с дивана и становится напротив Эггзи.  
\- Спальня вон там, - он дергает головой в нужном направлении.  
Эггзи разворачивается и идет, по пути сбрасывая толстовку.  
\- Не спеши, - говорит Крэй.  
Сердце Мерлина тяжело бухает в груди; он косится на дверь, бездумно встает и запирает ее.  
\- Сними джинсы. Медленно, - шепчет Крэй; он вальяжно раскинулся в кресле, полы рубашки распахнуты, ноги широко расставлены.  
Эггзи послушно вжикает молнией; Крэй скользит одобрительным взглядом и негромко добавляет:  
\- Трусы тоже.  
Эггзи подчиняется и медленным движением спускает белье, выпрямляется и переступает с ноги на ногу.  
\- Ляг на кровать и встань на колени. Я хочу, чтобы ты подготовил себя.  
Слышится шорох простыней; изображение показывает Мерлину деревянную спинку кровати.  
\- В тумбочке лубрикант; используй его.  
Эггзи достает флакончик и выдавливает немного на пальцы. Мерлин слышит резкий вдох и хватается рукой за подлокотник кресла; член в брюках предательски дергается.  
\- Вот так. Еще один.  
Мерлин неосознанно трет шею и ослабляет узел галстука; тяжелое дыхание Эггзи будто сливается с его собственным.  
\- Еще один.  
Эггзи тихо скулит, и звук отдается у Мерлина волной жара внизу живота.  
\- Глубже, - голос Крэя хриплый и слегка подрагивает; слышится звук снимаемой одежды и мягкие шаги. - Достаточно.  
Кровать тонко скрипит от добавленного веса. Дыхание Эггзи заполняет наушники Мерлина; слышится еще один резкий вдох, а затем едва сдерживаемый стон сквозь зубы.  
Спинка кровати дрожит; руки Эггзи вцепляются в нее, бледные разбитые костяшки ярко контрастируют с темным деревом. От особо сильного толчка пальцы сжимаются крепче; из горла Эггзи вырывается сиплый стон.  
Скрип кровати и пошлые звуки шлепков кожи о кожу не оставляют места для связных мыслей; в голове Мерлина пусто, когда он расстегивает брюки и сжимает себя. Крэй ускоряет темп и Эггзи стонет почти непрерывно, а затем болезненно охает, когда его рывком переворачивают на спину.  
Мерлин судорожно выдыхает и резко двигает рукой; глаза Эггзи зажмурены под очками, и он не видит того, что видит Мерлин: потолок над кроватью зеркальный.  
Эггзи упирается пятками в простыни и от каждого глубокого толчка ноги его разъезжаются; он крепко стискивает руками блестящую от пота спину Крэя, под татуировками перекатываются мышцы. Крэй рычит и кусает его в плечо, и лицо Эггзи простреливает судорогой удовольствия; толчки теряют ритм и становятся беспорядочными. Эггзи протяжно стонет и распахивает глаза.  
Темный от возбуждения взгляд смотрит прямо в отражение, и Мерлин рвано выдыхает, кончая; кровь шумит в ушах, зрение теряет фокус; он не знает, издал ли какой-нибудь звук, но на вновь обретающем четкость изображении Эггзи зажмуривается, запрокидывает голову и вздрагивает всем телом, сотрясаемый собственным оргазмом.  
Грудная клетка Мерлина тяжело вздымается; он переводит невидящий взгляд на свою забрызганную спермой руку и осоловело моргает. Способность здраво мыслить возвращается и бьет не хуже ледяной воды; Мерлин смотрит на подсыхающие белые потеки чуть ли не с ужасом, поднимает взгляд к экрану и наблюдает за постепенно сходящим с лица Эггзи румянцем.  
\- Ты охуенный трах, пупсик, - говорит перекатившийся на спину Крэй, снимая использованный презерватив.  
Эггзи слабо улыбается, избегая смотреть в потолок; на животе подсыхает сперма, и он бездумно почесывается.  
\- Душ прямо по коридору, - не открывая глаз, сообщает Крэй.  
Эггзи садится, и изображение наконец-то пропадает, сменяясь стеной, а затем чернея - Эггзи снимает очки.

***

\- Все еще считаю, что можно было воспользоваться дверью, - сдавленно пыхтит Эггзи.  
\- И столкнуться с персоналом, - в который раз повторяет Мерлин, глядя на сложный лабиринт ходов и оранжевую точку, медленно по нему двигающуюся. - Следующий поворот направо.  
Эггзи тихо матерится; он ползет по вентиляционным шахтам одиннадцатого этажа в номер Крэя.  
\- А еще можно было перелезть через балкон на двенадцатом, - продолжает Эггзи.  
\- Почему вы с вашей любовью к высоте пошли в морпехи, а не в ВВС, для меня загадка, Галахад.  
\- Я прямо вижу твои хмурые брови, Мерлин. Взбодрись.  
Хмурых бровей, даже будь они с Эггзи в одной комнате, он бы не увидел; последние два дня Эггзи избегал смотреть на него, обращаясь при разговоре к кому-то невидимому за плечом Мерлина. Тот вопроса не поднимал, имея аналогичную проблему.  
\- Здесь налево... Стойте. Вы на месте.  
\- Слава, блядь, Богу, - выдыхает Эггзи; слышится копошение и ночное видение на очках отключается. Эггзи отодвигает решетку и просовывает голову вниз; он находится в части гостиной, отведенной под мини-бар. Мерлин подавляет желание сказать "осторожно" и молча наблюдает, как Эггзи снова исчезает в вентиляции, бормочет ругательства и, наконец, свешивает в комнату ноги. Он цепко хватается за края окошка и медленно опускается, беззвучно приземляясь на пол.  
\- За репродукцией Караваджо, - говорит Мерлин.  
\- И почему во всех отелях вешают такие отвратные картины, - непринужденно вопрошает Эггзи, ощупывая раму пальцами в перчатках и аккуратно снимая холст со стены.  
\- Но-но; Меризи да Караваджо был реформатором европейской живописи семнадцатого века, основателем реализма в живописи...  
\- По-моему, выглядит слишком мрачно, - перебивает Мерлина Эггзи и изучает электронный циферблат сейфа. - И что мне с этим делать?  
\- Видишь это темное место справа от экрана? Приложи к нему считыватель данных.  
\- Кингсман и гаджеты, - с ноткой удовольствия протягивает Эггзи.  
\- Не спешите радоваться, Галахад, - Мерлин пробегает взглядом по строчкам кода, выискивая подходящую комбинацию. - Попробуйте 483454.  
Эггзи вбивает номер - ничего.  
\- И сколько у нас есть попыток?  
\- Сколько угодно. Однако после каждого неправильно введенного кода необходимо подождать пять минут.  
\- Так можно и весь день мудохаться.  
\- Будем надеяться, до этого не дойдет, - говорит Мерлин.  
Он называет следующий вариант, спустя пять минут - еще один. Сейф продолжает оставаться закрытым.  
\- Беру свои слова о гаджетах обратно, - бурчит Эггзи, когда проходит полчаса. - Будь это обычный сейф с колесиком, мы бы уже сидели на твоем диване и ели бисквиты.  
Мерлин поднимает брови:  
\- С чего это вы решили, что заслуживаете бисквитов, Галахад?  
\- Хочешь сказать, не заслуживаю? - возмущается Эггзи.  
\- Не вижу никаких причин, доказывающих обратное. Попробуйте 112217.  
\- Все еще закрыт. Брось, разве я не был хорошим мальчиком? - Эггзи кренится в сторону окна; на стекле отражается, как он шевелит бровями.  
Задняя часть шеи Мерлина горит, и он трет ее, отвечая своим лучшим голосом координатора:  
\- Вы были очень плохим мальчиком, Галахад.  
Эггзи вздрагивает и отклоняется от окна; Мерлин не сдерживает удовлетворенной ухмылки.  
Они проводят оставшиеся до следующей попытки минуты в молчании; наконец, Мерлин говорит:  
\- 643218.  
Загорается зеленая лампочка и раздается тихий щелчок.  
\- Ну блядь наконец-то, - бормочет Эггзи, становится так, чтобы быть позади открываемой дверцы и осторожно тянет ее на себя.  
\- Приступ паранойи, Галахад?  
\- Никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать, - отвечает Эггзи, осторожно заглядывая в открывшееся пространство. Внутри лежат коробки с явно краденными драгоценностями, браунинг и поддельный паспорт.  
\- Сорок минут протирания животом многолетней пыли, и все напрасно, - разочарованно тянет Эггзи, пропуская сквозь пальцы нитку ожерелья. - Приклеивает он свой сраный ежедневник к ноге скотчем, что ли.  
\- Можете заглянуть под матрас, - язвит такой же разочарованный Мерлин.  
Эггзи закрывает сейф, вешает на место картину и оглядывает комнату в поисках вдохновения; простукивает стены, трогает носком кроссовки подозрительную половицу, шарит под диваном, заглядывает под остальные картины.  
\- Сворачивайтесь, Галахад, Крэй возвращается в отель.  
\- Но я еще не проверил бачок в туалете! - деланно возмущается Эггзи.  
\- Проверите в другой раз. В вентиляцию, - не терпящим возражений тоном командует Мерлин.  
Эггзи взбирается на барную стойку, делает прыжок и хватается за края открытого люка, подтягиваясь.  
\- Дом милый дом, - шепчет Эггзи, ставя решетку на место.  
\- Смотрите на это с положительной стороны, Галахад, - говорит Мерлин. - Зато вы уже стерли всю пыль, - и широко улыбается, когда Эггзи страдальчески стонет.

***

Эггзи в середине разговора с одним из завсегдатаев Legends Boxing - Рыжий все еще в больнице, - когда на курилку выходит Крэй. Мужчины поспешно уходят, оставляя их наедине; Ронни по-хозяйски облапывает Эггзи, и Мерлин старается подавить накатывающее раздражение.  
\- Завтра будет поединок, - говорит Крэй куда-то в шею Эггзи.  
\- М-м? Хочешь, чтобы я еще кого-нибудь для тебя завалил?  
Крэй выпрямляется и смотрит Эггзи в лицо; зеленые глаза отдают чем-то хищным.  
\- Вообще-то, нет. Ты должен упасть.  
\- Упасть? - ошарашено переспрашивает Эггзи.  
\- Да. Бой пройдет здесь, будет шесть раундов по три минуты. Я хочу, чтобы в пятом ты был в нокдауне. Сделаешь?  
\- Сделаю, - медленно тянет Эггзи.  
Взгляд Крэя холодеет.  
\- Точно, пупсик?  
\- Точно, - тверже повторяет Эггзи.  
Крэй улыбается; от этой улыбки по спине Мерлина бегут мурашки.  
\- Ну вот и славно.

***

Мерлин откидывается в кресле и с силой проводит рукой по лицу; в Legends нет камер, и знание, что он не сможет наблюдать за боем Эггзи действует ему на нервы. Из мрачных мыслей его вырывает открывающаяся дверь; в проеме с нехарактерной для него робостью стоит Эггзи.  
\- Я думал, ты уже ушел, - чтобы чем-то заполнить возникшую тишину, говорит Мерлин.  
\- Уже ухожу. Хотел заглянуть напоследок, проверить, как ты тут, - неожиданно честно отвечает Эггзи и криво улыбается. - Я же знаю, как тебя бесит невозможность все контролировать.  
\- Это моя работа, - пожимает плечами Мерлин.  
\- Ну да. Всемогущий Мерлин, - Эггзи снова криво улыбается, поправляет козырек кепки и засовывает руки в карманы толстовки.  
Мерлин пристально его оглядывает; Эггзи кажется нервничающим.  
\- Эггзи? Все в порядке?  
Эггзи отводит взгляд; Мерлин встает из-за стола и подходит ближе.  
\- Эггзи. Посмотри на меня.  
Эггзи бросает на него быстрый взгляд и снова смотрит в сторону, тихо матерясь. Рука Мерлина дергается от желания дотронуться, и Эггзи замечает, хватает Мерлина за рукав и держит. Сердце Мерлина громко стучит о ребра; он смотрит на лицо Эггзи, пока тот, наконец, не поднимает взгляд.  
\- Пожелай мне удачи, - почему-то шепчет Эггзи. Глаза его широко распахнуты, взгляд мечется по лицу Мерлина, и тот поддается порыву, поднимает свободную от захвата руку, кладет ее Эггзи на плечо и сжимает.  
\- Удачи.  
В горло будто песка насыпали, и Мерлин сглатывает; Эггзи прослеживает это движение, неровно выдыхает и делает маленький шажок ближе; рука Мерлина, как приклеенная, все еще сжимает его плечо. Взгляд Эггзи медленно поднимается, задерживаясь на губах, и у Мерлина перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Мерлин! - дверь с грохотом распахивается, являя взлохмаченного Персиваля.  
Эггзи вздрагивает и делает шаг назад; Мерлин отдергивает руку.  
\- Ну, я пошел, - хрипло говорит Эггзи и уходит, кивая по пути Персивалю.  
\- Я чему-то помешал? - невинно интересуется тот.  
Мерлин отворачивается и закрывает глаза.

***

Мерлин заваривает чай и пытается разобрать почту, но сосредоточиться не получается, и он, в конце концов, оставляет попытки, встает и начинает ходить по кабинету, то и дело косясь на часы. Бой начался десять минут назад, и должно пройти еще, как минимум, пятнадцать, прежде чем Эггзи появится в сети.  
Мерлин делает себе еще одну чашку, отпивает и морщится - чай получился чересчур крепким. Минуты тянутся слишком медленно; Мерлин неотрывно следит за стрелкой и не замечает, как чашка пустеет.  
Наконец, рев толпы стихает; Мерлин напряженно вслушивается. Спустя бесконечно долгие минуты, изображение включается.  
\- Галахад, доложите обстановку. Галахад! - повторяет Мерлин, когда ответа не следует.  
\- Эггзи, - тихо говорит Мерлин; собственный голос кажется чужим.  
\- Я в порядке, - хрипло отвечает тот; край изображения окрашивается в красный.  
\- Подойди к зеркалу, - вместо команды выходит просьба; сердце Мерлина колотится, отказываясь успокаиваться.  
\- Да не переживай ты так, дорогой, - вяло бормочет Эггзи, переодеваясь; движения слишком медленные.  
\- Пожалуйста, - тихо говорит Мерлин.  
Эггзи подходит к раковине; Мерлин делает судорожный вдох. Лицо Эггзи покрыто кровью; губа разбита, только заживший порез на брови раскрылся, верхнее веко уже начало опухать, наползая на глаз. Мерлин цепко осматривает все видимые в отражении части тела Эггзи, выискивая другие повреждения; внутри него вскипает злость, настолько сильная, что на секунду в голове становится пусто, остается лишь одна осознанная мысль - убить Крэя.  
\- Все не так плохо, как кажется, - вяло ухмыляется Эггзи и кладет очки на бортик раковины; слышится плеск воды.  
\- В медчасть. Немедленно, - отвечает пришедший в себя Мерлин, стоит Эггзи вернуть очки на место.  
\- Да, папа, - отвечает тот полным сарказма голосом.

***

При ближнем рассмотрении Эггзи выглядит еще хуже: на распухшую бровь пришлось наложить швы, на скуле после смытой крови обнаружилась впечатляющая ссадина, медленно наливающаяся неприятным оттенком синего. Эггзи проходит к дивану и садится; Мерлин замечает, как он немного неестественно держит левую руку, стараясь совершать ею как можно меньше действий, - ушибленные ребра.  
Мерлин заваривает чай; Эггзи смотрит на протянутую чашку и хрипло спрашивает:  
\- А можно что-нибудь покрепче?  
\- Нельзя, - с сожалением отвечает Мерлин. - Ты на обезболивающих.  
Он уже поговорил с Маргарет; беседа неприятная, но необходимая - Эггзи, как и все агенты, Мерлин в том числе, имел тенденцию не договаривать о своих травмах и вести себя как ни в чем ни бывало, игнорируя боль и нанося этим больший вред.  
\- Черт, - бормочет Эггзи, принимая чашку правой рукой.  
Мерлин открывает коробку с бисквитами, и Эггзи слабо улыбается. Обезболивающее явно начало действовать - напряжение покидает его, как воздух из проткнутого шарика; жесткие черты лица расслабляются, делая его иррационально беззащитным. Сердце Мерлина екает от этого зрелища, и он не может себя заставить сесть за стол, вместо этого присоединяясь к Эггзи на диване.  
Повисает молчание, вязкое и отдающее лекарствами; тело Эггзи все сильнее утопает в мягкой обивке. По-хорошему его нужно отправить домой и уложить спать, дать организму восстановиться, и какая-то часть Мерлина недоумевает, почему Эггзи так и не сделал, вместо этого придя сюда. Оставшиеся мысли занимает назойливое желание к нему прикоснуться, но Мерлин не знает, где - кажется, что нет места, свободного от синяков.  
\- Я видел ежедневник, - сообщает вдруг Эггзи.  
Мерлин поднимает на него виноватый взгляд; он не заметил, как все это время задумчиво смотрел на колено Эггзи. Волнения Мерлина напрасны - тот не поворачивает голову, невидяще смотрит прямо перед собой.  
\- Он носит его в подкладке пиджака. Даже карман специальный пришил, мудак параноидальный. Завтра пойду и спизжу его, - голос Эггзи становится невнятным.  
Мерлин забирает у него полупустую чашку; пальцы Эггзи скользят по его собственным, и Мерлин поднимает на него взгляд. Эггзи смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых ресниц; взгляд до странного мягкий и полон необъяснимого тепла, от которого внутри Мерлина что-то сжимается.  
\- Тебе нужен отдых, - тихо говорит Мерлин.  
\- Можно я тут и посплю? - взгляд Эггзи с каждой минутой становится все более расфокусированным.  
\- В нормальной кровати, - уточняет Мерлин и поднимается. - Пойдем. Я провожу тебя до машины.  
\- Настоящий джентльмен, - бормочет Эггзи, забывчиво проводя рукой по лицу и морщась.  
По пути к капсуле Мерлин внимательно следит за каждым шагом Эггзи, но тот идет хоть и медленно, но прямо. Дорога до ателье занимает пятнадцать минут, и Эггзи засыпает, неловко уронив голову Мерлину на плечо. Тот осторожно его будит; вместо того, чтобы выпрямиться, Эггзи поворачивает голову, утыкаясь в плечо Мерлина лбом.  
\- Эггзи, - тихо и немного беспомощно говорит Мерлин, а затем, когда ответа не следует, громче, - Галахад.  
Позывной приносит эффект; Эггзи выпрямляется, с силой моргая. Вид у него до того пьяный и потерянный, что Мерлин изо всех сил борется с улыбкой, так и норовящей тронуть уголки губ.  
Мерлин доводит Эггзи до машины, закрывает за ним дверцу и договаривается с водителем - сегодня смена Грегори, - чтобы тот убедился в том, что Эггзи благополучно зайдет в дом. Машина уезжает, и Мерлин несколько минут стоит на ступеньках ателье, вдыхая загазованный воздух и слушая звуки ночного Лондона, перед тем, как вернуться в штаб с его искусственным кондиционированием и несмолкающими агентами.

***

Проходит две недели, прежде чем Эггзи снова появляется в Legends. Вместо того, чтобы с кем-то заговорить, он сразу поднимается в кабинет Крэя.  
\- Тебя стучаться не учили? - интересуется Ронни, отрываясь от бумаг.  
Сердце Мерлина подпрыгивает - на столе лежит ежедневник. Ему хочется управлять руками Эггзи и схватить проклятую книжку - маленькую и невзрачную, в потрепанном кожаном переплете.  
\- Манеры не мой конек, - отвечает Эггзи, вальяжно подходя ближе.  
Крэй откладывает ручку и откидывается в кресле, складывая руки на белоснежной рубашке.  
\- Да? И что же твой конек? - глаза его заинтересовано блестят, прохаживаясь по телу Эггзи.  
Тот обходит стол и ногой поворачивает кресло Крэя.  
\- Скучал по мне? - спрашивает Эггзи, и изображение гаснет.  
Несколько секунд Мерлин ошарашено смотрит на почерневший экран, пока не понимает, что Эггзи отключил очки.  
\- Ах ты кусок дерьма, - неверяще говорит Мерлин в пустоту.

***

Спустя два часа трансляция возобновляется, и Мерлин говорит ледяным тоном:  
\- В мой кабинет. Сейчас.  
Эггзи приходит через час; губы его покрасневшие, на шее следы от щетины.  
\- Какого черта? - тщательно контролируемым голосом спрашивает Мерлин.  
Эггзи вздергивает брови:  
\- В чем проблема?  
Мерлин считает до десяти.  
\- Вы на миссии, Галахад. Вам запрещено отключать очки.  
\- Даже если нужно поссать?  
\- Даже если нужно поссать. Почему я должен объяснять вам протокол, который вы и сами прекрасно знаете? Очки остаются онлайн. _Всегда_. Я ваш координатор, мы в одной лодке. Вы не имеете права вырывать меня из команды и вести задание так, как вам вздумается.  
\- Разрешите вопрос, _сэр_ , - голос Эггзи сочится ядом.  
Мерлин вопросительно вскидывает брови.  
\- А когда член команды ебется, координатор тоже должен контролировать процесс?  
В висках Мерлина стучит. Он сжимает руку в кулак и произносит нарочито спокойно:  
\- Мне начинает казаться, что вы наслаждаетесь ситуацией, Галахад.  
Глаза Эггзи становятся жесткими:  
\- Повтори?  
\- Вы уже два месяца на задании. И каков прогресс?  
\- Не моя вина, что Крэй блядский параноик!  
\- Вы достали ежедневник?  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет!  
\- Нет, Галахад, я не знаю, _потому что вы отключили очки_.  
Повисает молчание; они буравят друг друга взглядами. Эггзи не выдерживает первым, смотрит в сторону, по скулам ходят желваки.  
\- Вашей задачей является добыть информацию, трахнувшись с объектом, а не бежать с объектом в койку, когда встанет. Вон из моего кабинета.

***

\- Ты своей кислой миной портишь всем веселье, - говорит Персиваль. - Вы с Галахадом поссорились? Я думал, у вас медовый месяц.  
\- Не лезь не в свое дело, - бубнит Мерлин, отпивая из бокала с шампанским.  
Глаза Персиваля становятся обеспокоенными:  
\- Мерлин. Ты как? Все нормально?  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Это уже четвертый бокал за тот час, что мы здесь находимся.  
\- Я в порядке, - повторяет Мерлин; к Персивалю подходит Стивенсон, и Мерлин пользуется возможностью ускользнуть в другую часть зала.  
Званые ужины - наименее любимая часть работы Мерлина, сразу после бумажной волокиты. Проводится три раза в год с целью налаживания связей и напоминает скорее корпоратив, нежели официальное мероприятие. Ребята из MI6 громко смеются над очередным анекдотом Гавейна, и Мерлин морщится, незаметно уходя все дальше от основного скопления людей.  
Для проведения мероприятия привычно сняли целый этаж Flemings Mayfair; Мерлин подцепляет бутылку скотча и находит пустующий кабинет. Звукоизоляция здесь безупречная; тишина обволакивает, и Мерлин облегченно выдыхает, садясь за стол и наполняя бокал. Он делает неспешный глоток и оглядывает комнату; взгляд цепляется за книжный стеллаж. Мерлин выбирает последнее издание об искусстве, открывает книгу и погружается в чтение; увлеченный, он не замечает, как пролетают два часа и уменьшается уровень в бутылке.  
\- Вот ты где! Слава Богу, - Мерлин поднимает удивленный взгляд; в дверном проеме стоит Рокси, вид у нее взбудораженный.  
\- Что случилось? - спрашивает Мерлин, мгновенно встревоженный; агент в нем встает по стойке смирно.  
\- Сделай с ним что-нибудь, - шипит Рокси, возвращаясь в зал и кивая головой в сторону балкона.  
Мерлин следует за ее взглядом и тихо выругивается - на открытой веранде стоит Эггзи. Он уже собрал вокруг себя аудиторию и оживленно что-то рассказывает, размахивая руками. Зрители смеются, Эггзи залпом допивает бокал и взбирается на узкий парапет, опасно кренясь; галстук расслабленно болтается, покачиваемый ветром. От костюма остались только брюки и рубашка; пиджак отсутствует, и сам Эггзи мало похож на агента - взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся, абсолютно и безоговорочно пьяный.  
Мерлин оценивает ситуацию, обреченно понимает, что избежать сцены не получится и с каменным лицом выходит на балкон.  
\- Галахад.  
\- Мерлин! - с энтузиазмом приветствует его Эггзи и спрыгивает на пол.  
Мерлин хватает его за локоть и быстрым шагом уводит из зала. Поначалу вяло возмущавшийся, Эггзи с пьяной стремительностью переходит от раздражения к злости; Мерлин вталкивает его в кабинет и захлопывает за собой дверь.  
\- Какого хуя ты творишь?! - восклицает Эггзи в бешенстве.  
\- Какого хуя _ты_ творишь? - выплевывает Мерлин, хватая Эггзи за ворот рубашки и встряхивая. - Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Это серьезное мероприятие, и посмотри на себя - нажрался и позоришь агентство, - Мерлин с неприязнью оглядывает Эггзи и разжимает руки; тот пьяно покачивается.  
\- Все пришли, а я типа не приглашен? Мне, значит, развлекаться не полагается?  
Съехавший ворот открывает часть шеи, переходящую в плечо, и Мерлин видит темное пятно засоса. Внезапно все более-менее четко сформулированные мысли испаряются, внутри вскипает ярость, горячая и обжигающая; Мерлин дергает воротник в сторону, обрывая пуговицу, а затем тянет на себя и шипит Эггзи в лицо:  
\- По-моему, ты достаточно развлекаешься и в рабочее время.  
\- Когда не дает тот, с кем хочется, ебешься с тем, кто дает, - выплевывает Эггзи, опаляя Мерлина алкогольным дыханием.  
Мерлин сминает ткань и целует его, больно кусая за нижнюю губу; Эггзи резко вдыхает и целует в ответ, столь же жестко и яростно, дергает за лацканы пиджака, притягивая еще ближе; второй рукой Мерлин обхватывает его за затылок, не давая отстраниться. Они целуются также, как и ругаются - агрессивно и больно; горячий язык Эггзи отдает алкоголем и кровью, и Мерлин прижимается теснее, вынуждая Эггзи сделать шаг назад, не разрывая поцелуй. Он упирается в стол, и Мерлин разжимает руки, подхватывая Эггзи и сажая его сверху; с грохотом падают и разбиваются бокал и бутылка. Пальцы Эггзи пролазят под застегнутый воротник рубашки Мерлина, ногти царапают шею; он обхватывает Мерлина ногами, и тот с шумом втягивает носом воздух; в брюках Эггзи твердо, также, как и в его.  
Мерлин разрывает поцелуй и тяжело дышит; Эггзи тянет его на себя, но Мерлин отстраняется и делает шаг назад.  
\- Ты пьяный, - говорит Мерлин и не узнает собственного голоса, до того тот низкий и хриплый.  
\- И что? - выдыхает Эггзи; в разодранной рубашке, широко разведенные ноги не скрывают эрекции, он выглядит настолько желанным, что Мерлин едва сдерживается и не набрасывается на него, здесь и сейчас.  
\- Иди домой, Эггзи, - вместо этого говорит он и уходит.


	3. Chapter 3

Утро встречает Мерлина легким похмельем и ноющим чувством в груди. Он запивает таблетку стаканом воды и готовится к новому рабочему дню.  
Погода солидарна с его настроением: серое небо хмуро нависает над Лондоном, и по пути к машине Мерлин поплотнее запахивает пиджак, ежась от холодного ветра.  
Мерлин заходит в свой кабинет и включает чайник; его знакомое бульканье до странного уютное, и на душе у Мерлина становится легче. Он заваривает чай покрепче, включает мониторы и едва удерживается от матерного восклицания - Эггзи уже в сети, и от неожиданности Мерлин делает глоток и обжигается.   
Эггзи подходит к главному входу Holiday Inn, и в стеклянных дверях Мерлин ловит его отражение - черная куртка, капюшон натянут на низко надвинутую кепку с эмблемой бейсбольной команды. Весь его вид кричит о подозрительности, начиная с сутулой походки и заканчивая тем, как предусмотрительно Эггзи прячет лицо от камер. Пальцы Мерлина автоматически открывают все нужные программы, взламывая системы наблюдения. Ранним утром четверга холл отеля полон спешащих по своим делам постояльцев; Эггзи уверенным шагом движется к лифту и становится в очередь; на него никто не обращает внимания.  
\- Какой этаж? - интересуется стоящий ближе всех к кнопкам мужчина, когда лифт приезжает и народ плотно набивается в его хромированное нутро.  
\- Двенадцатый, - говорит Эггзи с безупречным американским акцентом.  
Он выходит и неспешно идет по коридору; Мерлин проглядывает списки последних въехавших на двенадцатый этаж.  
\- Галахад, номер 1214 свободен, - впервые с момента появления в сети заговаривает Мерлин.  
\- Понял, - коротко отвечает Эггзи.  
Из-за угла поворачивает горничная; Эггзи хватается одной рукой за стену, двигаясь медленно и нетрезво; поравнявшись с тележкой, он резко шатается в сторону, опрокидывая ее.  
\- О боже мой, мне так жаль, простите, пожалуйста, - пьяно бормочет Эггзи под обеспокоенные причитания девушки, неловко подбирая полетевшие во все стороны полотенца и моющие средства; когда инцидент исчерпан и он, наконец, исчезает за поворотом, в руке у него универсальный ключ-карта.   
Мерлин помимо воли чувствует себя впечатленным; даже он не заметил, когда Эггзи успел его украсть.  
Эггзи открывает дверь в номер и проскальзывает внутрь, проходит по пустым комнатам в спальню и открывает окно. Номер выходит на часть Кенсингтона с низкоэтажными зданиями; вокруг только небо, обзор снизу удачно закрывает массивная крона дерева. Эггзи открывает рюкзак, надевает перчатки и достает моток тускло поблескивающей веревки - одна из удачных разработок Кингсмана, достойная фильмов о Бонде, - материал способен выдержать вес грузовика и намертво крепится к любой поверхности. Эггзи обматывает трос вокруг пояса, цепляет один конец к ножке кровати, дергает, машинально проверяя на прочность, взбирается на подоконник и начинает перелезать, упираясь ногами в наружную часть.   
Ветер свистит в наушниках Мерлина, но он никак не комментирует происходящее; Эггзи отвечает тем же. Тишина непривычна; никаких подъебок, никаких шуточек про высоту. Эггзи опускается на слепой участок между этажами и медленно двигается вправо, одна рука крепко держится за трос, другая не отрывается от стены. Комнаты Крэя - 1116 - расположены через номер на этаж ниже, и Эггзи аккуратно продвигается до окна, выходящего на самую дальнюю от спальни часть зала. Мерлин замер в напряженном ожидании; знать наверняка, что Крэй еще спит, невозможно.   
Эггзи плавно опускается ниже уровня подоконника и осторожно заглядывает через край; очки блокируют блики, позволяя без труда рассмотреть происходящее - комната пуста. Эггзи достает отмычки и беспроблемно вскрывает оконный замок; рама бесшумно поднимается и Эггзи влезает внутрь. Он отвязывает веревку и крадется в спальню; тихо настолько, что сквозь наушники Мерлин слышит тиканье часов.  
Дверь приоткрыта; Крэй спит на спине, рука запрокинута и закрывает лицо, грудь мерно опускается и поднимается. Эггзи оглядывает комнату в поисках пиджака, замечает его на спинке стула, подходит и садится на корточки, осторожно оттягивая левую полу и ощупывая подкладку. Со стороны кажется, что она целая, но Эггзи знает, что делает; он поддевает край и просовывает руку внутрь.  
Мерлин чертыхается - ежедневника там нет. Эггзи медленно выпрямляется и смотрит на Крэя, оценивая; подходит ближе и, не касаясь, заглядывает под край подушки. Так и есть - чертова книжка выглядывает из-под края белоснежной наволочки.  
\- Держите транквилизатор наготове. Если Крэй проснется, просто вырубите его, - советует Мерлин.  
Эггзи снимает перчатки и послушно расстегивает наручные часы, зажимает пальцами колесико завода; другой рукой он болезненно медленно тянется к торчащему кожаному переплету, подцепляя его средним и указательным пальцами. Мерлин задерживает дыхание вместе с Эггзи; ловко извлекаемая книжка понемногу поддается. Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем Эггзи хватает ее, прячет в карман и разгибается, не опуская часов с инъекцией. Он пятится из спальни, прикрывает за собой дверь и беззвучно возвращается к окну; надевает перчатки, крепит трос на место и покидает номер тем же путем, что и пришел.   
Путь на двенадцатый этаж проходит в гораздо более быстром темпе; Эггзи рывками подтягивается по веревке и влезает в номер 1214. Движения четкие и собранные, он сматывает трос и застегивает рюкзак, поправляет капюшон и выходит из номера; Мерлин цепко наблюдает за камерами на случай внезапных свидетелей, но коридор пуст. Эггзи сбегает по лестнице; после абсолютной тишины быстрые шаги кажутся донельзя громкими.  
\- Стойте, - командует Мерлин, когда Эггзи достигает первого этажа.  
Мерлин следит за происходящим в холле, оценивая обстановку. Спустя минуту он говорит:  
\- Сейчас.  
Эггзи толкает дверь, пересекает ресепшн и покидает отель.

***

Спустя час в кабинете Мерлина раздается стук; он немного удивленно смотрит на дверь:  
\- Войдите.  
Эггзи заходит и аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь; картина настолько разится от его обычного поведения, что на душе у Мерлина снова тяжелеет. Эггзи подходит к столу и швыряет ежедневник; Мерлин смотрит на него, надеясь поймать взгляд, но безуспешно - взгляд Эггзи устремлен прямо перед собой, на лице ничего не выражающая маска.  
\- Хорошая работа, - говорит Мерлин.  
Эггзи молчит; тишина давит на Мерлина, и он не выдерживает:  
\- Эггзи...  
\- Я могу идти? - перебивает тот, по-прежнему не глядя на него.  
\- Да, Галахад. Вы свободны, - тихо отвечает Мерлин.  
Эггзи разворачивается и уходит.

***

Каждая страница ежедневника Крэя испещрена кодом; на расшифровку и последующее оформление бумаг уходит весь оставшийся день. Раскрываются архивы, поднимаются старые файлы, а за ними - череда других, так или иначе связанных. Паутина преступной деятельности Крэя еще более обширна, чем казалась в начале, и многие дела оказываются вне юрисдикции Кингсмана; совершаются звонки и долгие телефонные разговоры. Поздним вечером голова Мерлина гудит, но это никак не может перекрыть ощущение колоссального облегчения: Ронни Крэй покидает бизнес и утягивает всех за собой на дно.  
Мерлина вызывают к Артуру, и тот жмет ему руку, хваля за проделанную работу. Мерлин кивает, лицо спокойное и невозмутимое; агент Кингсмана вновь выполнил свой долг.  
У кабинета Артура его ожидает Рокси; она мягко улыбается, сжимая плечо Мерлина.  
\- Это был очень долгий день. Хочешь выпить?  
\- Спасибо, но я, пожалуй, пойду домой, - отвечает Мерлин; усталость наваливается на него, ворот рубашки неприятно натирает шею; ему ужасно хочется снять с себя костюм, принять душ и просто побыть в тишине.  
Рокси понимающе кивает и провожает Мерлина до машины; в салоне он, наконец, ослабляет узел галстука и откидывается на сиденье, медленно выдыхая.  
Горячий душ снимает напряжение; Мерлин переодевается в мягкие спортивные штаны и растянутую выцветшую футболку, заказывает итальянскую кухню из своего любимого круглосуточного ресторана, занимающегося доставкой, и неспешно ужинает. Он наливает свой лучший виски и подносит стакан ко рту, но сделать глоток не успевает; раздается звонок в дверь.  
Мерлин смотрит на часы - пол-второго ночи - и достает пистолет. Он бесшумно подходит к двери, держась сбоку, и нажимает на кнопку, открывая в стене небольшую нишу с экраном. Камера показывает ему порог, и сердце Мерлина удивленно подпрыгивает - по ту сторону стоит Эггзи.  
Мерлин откладывает оружие и распахивает дверь. Эггзи оглядывает его с ног до головы и смотрит прямо в глаза; на лице злость и непонятная решительность.  
\- Знаешь, что? Пошло оно все нахуй, - говорит Эггзи и делает шаг вперед, хватает Мерлина за воротник футболки, дергая на себя и целуя.  
Мозг Мерлина не успевает осознать происходящее, но тело делает то, что хочет - дверь с грохотом захлопывается от врезающейся в нее спины Эггзи, и Мерлин целует его в ответ, также сильно и отчаянно, проникает языком в горячий рот и вылизывает; Эггзи стонет, прижимая Мерлина к себе, руки отпускают футболку и обхватывают его за шею. Пальцы Мерлина залазят под одежду Эггзи, касаясь разгоряченной кожи поясницы; он опускает ладони ниже, обхватывая его за задницу и приподнимая. Эггзи обвивает его ногами, громко стукаясь спиной о дверь; Мерлин разрывает поцелуй и спускается ниже, проводит языком по выступающей яремной вене, обхватывает кожу губами и засасывает; член Эггзи дергается, отзываясь ответным движением в паху Мерлина; он рвано выдыхает, ведя по шее кромкой зубов. Ногти царапают спину Мерлина под футболкой; Эггзи стискивает ноги сильнее, наклоняется и шепчет, задевая ухо губами:  
\- Пойдем в спальню.  
Мерлин кусает его за плечо, перехватывает поудобнее и отрывает от двери; по дороге на второй этаж Эггзи наклоняет голову ниже и целует шею Мерлина; тот сжимает руки крепче.  
В спальне он кладет Эггзи на кровать, опускаясь сверху; Эггзи накрывает его губы своими, целуя глубоко и голодно; пальцы задирают край футболки, тянут ее вверх, и Мерлин разрывает поцелуй, отстраняясь и снимая ее. Эггзи стягивает собственную толстовку через голову вместе с майкой; контакт голой кожи о кожу вырывает из обоих судорожный выдох, и Мерлин сползает ниже, проходится языком по груди Эггзи, ведет между кубиками пресса и кусает ниже пупка; бедра Эггзи приподнимаются, и Мерлин расстегивает его джинсы, приспуская их вместе с бельем. Член Эггзи, ничем не сдерживаемый, бьется о живот, и Мерлин ведет по внутренней стороне носом, осторожно касается кончиком языка; дыхание Эггзи прерывистое, пальцы гладят Мерлина по затылку, и он подчиняется, обхватывает головку губами. Эггзи резко вдыхает, бедра дергаются и Мерлин придерживает их руками, расслабляет горло и принимается за дело по-настоящему. Из груди Эггзи вырывается стон, и Мерлин отстраняется, садится и стаскивает джинсы окончательно .  
\- Ты тоже, - хрипло говорит Эггзи; грудь тяжело вздымается, взгляд обжигающий.  
Мерлин встает с кровати и одним движением спускает штаны; взгляд Эггзи темнеет, он смотрит на обнаженное тело Мерлина и говорит, голос низкий и полный неприкрытого желания:  
\- Иди сюда.  
Мерлин становится коленями на кровать и наклоняется; Эггзи встречает его на полпути, целуя; одна рука на затылке, другая обхватывает член Мерлина, крепко и уверенно. От слегка шершавой ладони на чувствительной коже из горла Мерлина вырывается стон; он кусает Эггзи за нижнюю губу и отстраняется, тянется к тумбочке и выдвигает ящик; пальцы не слушаются и он слепо шарит рукой, наконец, натыкаясь на искомое. Мерлин открывает тюбик, выдавливая смазку на пальцы, и смотрит на Эггзи; тот раздвигает ноги шире.  
Мерлин подготавливает его; Эггзи неровно стонет, насаживаясь на пальцы сильнее. Мерлин раскатывает презерватив, нависает над Эггзи и медленно входит; рука, упирающаяся рядом с плечом Эггзи, дрожит от напряжения. Их шумное дыхание заполняет комнату; внутри Эггзи горячо и невыносимо хорошо; удовольствие простреливает Мерлина, и он осторожно толкается; Эггзи стонет, сипло и надсадно, обвивает Мерлина руками за шею и тянет на себя, вынуждая опуститься. Мерлин обхватывает его под лопатками и двигает бедрами, толкаясь сильнее; Эггзи скрещивает лодыжки у него за спиной и обнимает теснее.  
\- Я так давно этого хотел, - задыхаясь, бубнит Эггзи. - Хотел тебя.  
\- Я тоже, - стонет Мерлин, утыкаясь Эггзи лицом в шею и двигаясь медленно и глубоко. - Я тоже, Эггзи, я тоже.  
Мерлин наращивает темп; рваные выдохи и стоны, хриплые признания неровными от эмоций голосами; Мерлин резко толкается и дрожит; пальцы Эггзи стискивают плечи, ногти царапают кожу; все взрывается волной наслаждения, острого и всепоглощающего, и они еще долго после этого цепляются друг за друга, отказываясь отпускать.

***

Пять тридцать утра, и Мерлин открывает глаза. Из незашторенного окна в комнату проникает тусклый свет; солнце только начинает вставать. В утренней тишине слышен привычный шорох сбрасываемых простыней и мерное сопение - Мерлин поворачивает голову, удивленный этим звуком, - и замирает. На второй половине кровати раскинулся Эггзи: он лежит на животе, подмяв под себя подушку; простыня сползла, открывая взору обнаженную спину. Мерлин смотрит на него несколько долгих минут, а затем поднимается и бесшумно выходит из спальни, начиная свою утреннюю рутину.  
К моменту завтрака он почти забывает о его присутствии; когда за спиной слышатся шаги, Мерлин оборачивается и смотрит на него: Эггзи босиком стоит на пороге кухни, из одежды - только незастегнутые джинсы; волосы торчат во все стороны, на щеке след от подушки, шея покрыта засосами. Эггзи осоловело моргает, ловит взгляд Мерлина и улыбается, мягко и сонно. Непонятная тревога, бывшая до этого момента, отпускает Мерлина; он отворачивается к плите и проверяет омлет на готовность. Сильные руки неожиданно обнимают его со спины, Эггзи утыкается лбом между лопаток Мерлина и говорит, голос от сна хриплый:  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Доброе утро, - отвечает Мерлин, и улыбается.


End file.
